Finders, Keepers
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's school has a regular school dance. One kiss leads to another, and another, and another. And eventually, things get out of hand. And Katniss gets pregnant. Now, she's going into the Hunger Games, two weeks before her due date. Uh oh...
1. How it Began

_A/n: K, so I've decided to do something for you all. Another (maybe, baby) full blown story. It's a Hunger Games, but it's still going to be full blow._

_**Full-Summary Summary: One year, Katniss & Peeta's school splurges a bit and decides to have a dance. During the dance, someone spikes the punch. Katniss and Peeta have one cup too many and get drunk. They meet up with each other and have unprotected sex. It leads to Katniss becoming pregnant. She is due to give birth two weeks after reaping day. And then her name is pulled. Nobody volunteers for the young, pregnant girl and she's sent to the Capitol, beside the baby's father, who knows nothing of that being his child. First Hunger Games – Post-Hunger Games. My twists and turns. **_

_Now, that's the full summary. So, I'm going to ask you if that's a good idea after I give you a small little chapter I. If nobody likes, then I will stop production and focus solemnly on RFTA. This is all up to you guys! _

_(PS: I'm having a little bit of trouble writing RFTA, so I'm working on this instead.)_

**Chapter One: Proper Peter**_  
_

_-.-_

"Mom, it's just a dance. I'll just wear pants and a shirt like a _normal _kid."

"Katniss, no kid there will be wearing pants and shirt. That's a men's outfit, not a young ladies. You're wearing my old dress and I'm doing your hair and painting your face."

Katniss groaned, "Seriously, I don't even want to go."

"Katniss Everdeen!" my mother yelled. "This is the _only_ time in your school career that you'll be able to say that you're getting a dance. And during the final week of the Hunger Games? You'll be loosing classmates. This might just be the final farewell to them."

"Hey!" Katniss snapped, "Jeremy and Yvonne are still _both_ alive, mother. Jeremy might make it. Yvonne might make it."

"Even if Yvonne or Jeremy makes it, you'll still be loosing one of them. And both of them are good people. This is a saying goodbye party, okay Katniss?"

She shrugged, "Whatever."

"Katniss, you'll be spending all night with these people-get social!" Mrs. Everdeen chirped as she clapped her hands. "At least be respectful."

Katniss shrugged and lowered her eyes. "Make me pretty, mother."

Her mother dressed her in a strapless purple dress that fell to her knees. She rolled her hair up in small ringlets and let them fall. She combed it out, and her hair wore more professional looking ringlets.

She walked down the dirt road, with Gale by her side. He'd come over to "escort" her to the dance. He'd worn his father's old tuxedo and he'd even brought Katniss white roses. She had no idea how he'd afforded them and why he'd brought them. It wasn't a date. In fact, by the time she would get there, she would push him towards Madge. She had a crush on him, and he knew it.

Once at the dance, Katniss realized how stupid all of this was. The music was live and it was all performed by a student at Katniss' school named Annaliese. She was fourteen and absolutely _precious_. In everyone else's eyes. Sure, Annaliese was a **great** singer, but the singer was not all pure and sunshine and rainbows. She made fun of any girl who wasn't as rich as her and her daddy. Her daddy, who was also a miner, was the "captain" of District Twelve. Ebenot Joshilyn. They were all stuck ups.

Gale nudged his best friend, "Catnip, mind if I go see what my little pests are doing?"

He was talking about his brothers. He pointed to them. Katniss giggled as she saw they were (attempting) to look smooth for the girls around the cookie table.

-.-

She got punch. Lots of punch. At first, she thought it tasted just a teensy bit stronger than she remembered from second grade whenever they'd gotten a treat for being a nicely behaved class. But soon, it slid down Katniss' throat with ease and gracefully, well, as gracefully as the hunter could, she poured herself more cups. And more.

Until she finally stumbled outside. At first, the world seemed foreign and fuzzy, like she was inside a fuzzed out cube or something. Soon though, everything was pretty colors. She looked around and saw a boy standing out looking up at the stars.

She walked to him, giddy with excitement. She had no idea why, but for some reason, all of her bones tingled.

"Hi…" she slurred.

The boy glanced over and Katniss soon saw he was just as…colorful as she was, his pupils dilated. He looked familiar. He had blonde hair, neatly combed back and blue eyes.

His name started with a P, she was sure of it. He'd been in her class since kindergarten. How come she couldn't remember his name?

Peter? Patrick? Palmer? Parker? Pester? Plutarch? Pinkly? Pinker? Pinkie? Peeta…?

She wasn't sure. She held out a hand, "Katniss."

"I know." He said, taking her hand, he slurred it really, but his hand was full of warmth, he seemed sober. "I'm Peeta Mellark. I've been in you're class since…forever."

Katniss giggled, "Hah."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she assured. "Just…you."

"And what about me do you find _amusing_?"

"You're just so…proper, may I say. You say, 'I'm Peeta Mellark.' And I walk up to you, stick out my country hand and yell, 'Katniss!'"

Peeta chuckled, "Uh huh."

She pressed her back against the wall and sunk down, looking up at the stars. "Does everything else seem fuzzy?"

He sat next to her, tracing some shapes into the dirt, "Eh, kind of."

She turned to him and giggled, "So, Peeta! Do you feel like an uh, special connection?"

Peeta raised an eyebrow, "Between me and the dirt?"

"No!" Katniss smacked his arm, "I mean between you and me. Personally, _I_ think my bones are calling, 'Peter! Peter! Peter!'"

"_Peeta_." He corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She waved her hand, "So do you?"

"Kind of." He admitted.

She leaned in and giggled harder. This time, Katniss whispered. "So…do you wanna ignore it?"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lip. "I-I-"

She cut him off, slipping her lips onto his and letting her tongue enter mouth. She laced her fingers into his blonde hair and ruffled it. It was irresistibly soft. She didn't pull away, and he didn't either.

_A/n: So, there ye all go! I don't know how good that was, because as I am finishing, I have a __headache__. Sorry guys! :/ anyways, remember..it's important to comment. Keep…or…kill?_


	2. Reaping

_a/n: lots of requests for this one. I'm changing the time, so it will be present, not past. Easier for me to write recently. Enjoy! (: And just like the books, I am switching it to Katniss' POV. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone! _

_**also, instead of Prim being reaped, it will be Katniss. Luck of the draw. **_

**Chapter Two: Reaping**

They stick a needle into my skin, taking blood. Wiping it off quickly, with a wet paper towel, I am free to stand with the rest of the District. I walk to the center of town where the kids in their best clothes stand, unsmiling at the rest of the world. Effie Trinket walks onto stage after all of the kids have been checked in. Her ridiculous outfit of the year-a pink wig and a purple business suit.

I look around, and see Gale standing with his brothers and sisters, except Posy who isn't even of age. He catches my gaze and looks down, mouthing, "Baby?"

I shrug, rubbing a hand over my swollen abdomen. In two weeks I will have his baby.

Effie taps the microphone, sending a squeal into the crowd, "Welcome, welcome to the seventy fourth annual _Hunger Games_." She says the word with so much, flourish, "We will select one lucky man and women to represent District Twelve. First, please, enjoy this video-all the way from the Capitol."

After the video, explaining of our "culture" and the first annual Hunger Games, Effie dabs at her eyes, as if she were crying, "I just _love _that." A few more minutes of talking before she smiles widely, "Ladies first."

Slowly, her pink fingernails long and pointy, dip into the bowl. She moves her hand a few times, and everyone in District Twelve holds their breath, it'll be one of us that die this year. Like every year. District Twelve doesn't even have a proper mentor. The last time I saw the mentor on camera, he was completely stoned or drunk, or out of it.

Effie Trinket takes a step away from the bowl, back to the microphone and squints, "Katniss Everdeen."

I look around, as if expecting someone to pop out and be _me_. I waddle onto the stage-heavily pregnant.

Effie takes a look at me, as if I am alien. Her eyes are on my belly.

People stare. "_How can she be up there?_" "_Why doesn't someone volunteer?_" "_Is this even __**legal**__?_" Voices of individuals ring out through the silent, dusty District Twelve. Gale stares at me-no, not me, my pregnant belly. My mother looks up shocked, as if this is completely…unbelievable. Prim just cries. And whimpers. She screams, mostly, until Gale finally gets my gestures. He grabs her arms, and pulls her towards him. He holds her against his chest, her whole body shuddering with sobs.

Effie, still stunned, finally realizes it's her job to pick a boy. I pray it won't be Gale.

Effie dips her hand into the other clear glass bowl, as I try desperately to support my pregnant figure. If I don't give birth a week early, before we enter the arena, I won't even be able to fight. I will die from exhaustion or I'll be the first one they target.

Effie pulls back, the same way she did with my name, and reads the name, "Peeta Mellark."

My eyes widen and even the mention of his name brings a kick to my baby. Peeta Mellark.

_I lay against the table, my mother running her hands through her hair, "Katniss!" she yells. Prim isn't home, she's out on an errand with Hazelle and Posy. "When and **who**? It's not Gale is it?"_

I look at her, shocked, "No. Of course not."

"Then **who**, Katniss? Who did you have sex with and manage to get pregnant with?" my mother has yelled at me for an hour now, demanding answers. "Tell me."

I am exasperated. "Peeta Mellark."

"The baker's son?" she is shocked.

_I nod, wordless. _

He walks onto stage, his beautiful blue eyes have seemed to darken.

"Shake hands." Effie urges. It's the same routine every tribute must do in every district.

As I lean in, to shake hands with the father of my child, the baby kicks harder and harder, knowing that this is the father. Our hands touch and an electric spark goes through my body.

He doesn't know that he is the father of my child. He doesn't even remember us having sex at the school dance. That cliché thing that we did behind the school, drunk off the spiked punch, and me, full of giggles (gag) and kisses. And that makes it even harder for me. It feels like I am lying to him. I didn't tell him of his own child, and now, he has to kill me. Or I have to kill him.

I choke at the thought.

Could I really kill the father of my child? Could I murder someone who made a life inside of me? Could I just kill him because I was asked to?

The final answer is no.

I couldn't.

..

I am on the train whenever I am bombarded by questions. Baby daddy doesn't talk and I don't offer anything. I don't want to be the one to let him know of his child.

The first question comes from Effie Trinket. Her pink wig is falling off slightly, revealing some blonde hair underneath. "When are you due?"

Peeta is sitting beside me on a chair, and looks around, awkwardly. He doesn't want to speak of birth and babies. Neither do I.

"In two weeks." I answer simply.

Effie bites her fingernail, and talks softly to herself, "We may have to induce labor. You have to be fit for training; you have to be baby free."

I ignore her, laying my eyes on Peeta. His eyes are fixed on a painting on the train's wall. It's a metal silver bowl with different breads-all different shades. Some are brown and some are white. I almost forgot he was a bread baker.

The next question comes from Effie as well, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

She's suddenly back into the real world, and no longer worrying about my due date.

I genuinely don't know, so I shrug.

She nods and suddenly stands, leaving the car and leaving me alone with Peeta. His eyes are still fixed on the painting.

The next question, isn't really a question, or a request, just a statement, "You need to come home." It's from Peeta, and it comes as a whisper. "I wouldn't want that baby to be without a mother." He turns to me, his eyes brighter, and his eyes scan down to my stomach, "I'll protect you however I can in the arena. And whenever it comes down to me and you, I'll let you kill me."

He turns back to the painting, and finally stands, walks over to it, and uses his pointer finger to trace over some of the slightly raised paint on the canvas.

I suddenly feel even guiltier. This is his baby.

_**a/n: Meh, I think this chapter sucked! What do you think? Are you happy with this update? It was so much fun to write. Sorry for the length-not very long, eh?**_


	3. Way of Life

_**a/n; Please note, this will be DIFFERENT from the books-lots different. Some things will be the same, but I don't want you to grow bored. **_

**Chapter Three: Way of Life**

I find after a half hour of rolling around in bed, looking at the wall, ceiling, and window, I cannot sleep. I get out of bed, and look around the room. I'm terrified. What will become of the baby after he or she's born?

I've never wanted children, and this child is no exception. When my mother told me I was pregnant, I was confused, upset and angry. I wasn't married, I wasn't 'dating' anyone, and I wasn't ready for it.

It was out of drunken stupidity that I got pregnant. I prayed every night that I would miscarry. We didn't have the special tool like the Capitol where an unwanted pregnancy could be gone in the snap of two fingers. I didn't have that option. Every time I tried to rid of the baby myself, I always chickened, thinking of Prim's face whenever she heard about the baby. Her eyes lit up with excitement and joy. Then she grinned, happily and pushed a hand against my belly.

I walk to the window and look out, a party is proceeding on the streets of the Capitol, celebrating the return of the Hunger Games. Lights, screaming, a party has just begun. How am I expected to sleep under these conditions?

I walk into the hallway, my stomach grumbling, the baby wildly kicking. Maybe a cart will be sitting somewhere with some of the food that we had for supper. I cross my fingers. In the hall, the only light is that of the small lights by each door. I see Effie's door, clearly marked with her name in bubbly, pink letters. Haymitch's door, drab and boring, like mine, and Peeta's. Peeta's is wide open, and dark inside. I realize nobody is in there.

I wonder where he's gone. There's no food on any of the carts. I wander into the living room. I see a figure sitting on the couch.

"Peeta?" I call.

Peeta looks up, and at me, "Hi." He croaks. His eyes are puffy and pink. He's been crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I rub a spot where the baby kicks rapidly at the sound of it's father. Somehow it just _knows_.

He yawns, and looks at my stomach, "Are _you_ okay? Do I need to get Effie?"

I chuckle. "I'm fine, Peeta."

He laughs, and smiles a little, his smile is bright and beautiful.

I sit next to him on the couch, and lean back. I yawn. I'm feeling even more anxious as the baby continues it's kicking contest with itself. I can't tell him it's his child. How do I even explain that this baby I am carrying is his? How do you tell someone who was drunk that you've helped create a life? You can't.

It's too late to do a confession like that, and he barely knows me. He doesn't remember what we did. He doesn't talk to me at school, he doesn't talk to me in general-until now, when he's supposed to kill me in an arena.

"Were you crying?" I ask suddenly, breaking the silence.

He looks up at me, his smile fading quickly, "Yeah." He admits quietly. He looks at my stomach, where my hand is repeating a motion. It doesn't calm the baby down, but it calms me down. He or she's still playing soccer with my ribs. It's ready to come out, I can tell. But at the same time, it's not ready to leave the womb, where it's nice and safe. Hidden from the Hunger Games-sheltered.

"Why?"

He decides to change the subject quickly. He takes his hand out, and points to my stomach, "May I?"

My breath hitches.

He draws his hand away, "If you don't want me t-"

"No…it's fine." I pull up the shirt, revealing my full belly. The baby's foot sticks out as it kicks, and I feel it shifting. Maybe it's preparing for birth. Peeta spreads his fingers and places them on the foot, where the baby has last kicked.

And baby kicks for him. _Hard_. And rapidly.

I cringe. I've never felt the baby kick like that-so hard. He or she wants out, as if it knows, if they come out they'll get to see their dad. Peeta grins goofily at my stomach.

I smile a little. He looks so natural and at ease.

When he looks back up, his hand still on my stomach, his child-_our_ child kicking me and him rapidly, he says, "You must be proud."

"Of…" I'm caught off guard, that I act dumb.

"Being a mom," he says, "I always wanted a baby. They love you unconditionally, and they're _yours_. You know?"

I frown, "I never wanted kids," I admit, "I always felt it would be unfair bringing a baby into this…unfair, cruel world. Where the entertainment is killing kids."

It's Peeta's turn to frown. He shifts his weight, his hand not moving from the baby's kick, "But they're so much joy. Everyone loves a baby."

"Everyone but the Capitol."

Peeta furrows his brow, "It may not be fair, but it's the way it's always been. Babies don't just stop being made," he corners, "because a baby comes from sex, and that's the only other way of entertainment around here, unless you're rich."

The baby gives off a strong kick, reminding us both that he or she's there. I remove his hand, push my shirt down and struggle to stand up, "And you think its _right _– it's _fair_ to have a child suffer through this?" I shout, my voice quivering.

"No!" he says, "I never said anything about it being _okay_ to kill kids. It's murder, for god's sake, but we can't change it."

"We can!" I yell back. "But nobody even tries to fight the system, because whatever, after you turn eighteen, it's over-you're down. No longer in danger of _dying_-no, it shouldn't even be considered _dying_. It's not dying-it's murder in cold blood."

I back up, the baby kicking harder and faster, desperately trying to get its father's hand back. The shouting is working him or her up too.

"I don't think its okay to kill children, but it's not like we can stand up and be like, 'Hey! Stop murdering those kids!'"

I scoff, "Of _course_ not."

Peeta sighs, "You really think I'm _happy_ to be here, fighting to the death?"

And suddenly, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, in complete rage, and I scream in his face, "You really think I'm happy to be here with the father of my child?"

After I scream the words, I walk down the hall, watch as Effie's door opens, and she looks at me, as if I've just killed him.

I open the door to my room and slam it once it's closed.

_**a/n:** **oh my! So Peeta's smart. You think he'll catch on? Well, tell me what you think? I'd like to thank everyone who commented last chapter. Lots of anticipation I suppose! I guess I should update RFTA, because it's been a month. (: Well, Happy Early Mother's Day to all the wonderful mother's out there-and Katniss. (: Father's day, Mr. Mellark can have a wonderful wish, huh? –Haley xo. **_


	4. Clarifying

_**a/n: Thank you all for the wonderful comments. Motivation 101. **_**(:** _**Here's Chapter Four. Happy Mother's Day incase you're a mommy, a mommy to be, or…a daughter/son. **_

**Chapter Four: Clarifying **

At the table, everyone stares at me. Except Peeta. He adverts his eyes, chewing slowly on his eggs, almost thoughtfully. I eat everything on my plate, and push my chair away from the table. I stand and leave, without excusing myself. I know the way Effie likes things-proper, but I'm sick of the silence. Haymitch, surprisingly isn't wasted. He's completely sober, and tries some times to stir up a conversation.

"So, the tables…mahogany, Effie says." I think Effie's put him up to being sober. They'd both heard my screaming session last night.

I go to my room and sit down on the bed. I stroke my stomach. I hope he or she comes out soon. I don't want induced labor, as Effie says. And I really don't want this child kicking every time he or she hears my voice, or especially Peeta's.

I pace.

After that, I sit again and stroke the belly.

I pace once more.

And stroke.

The Hunger Games are in exactly three weeks. I have a week to give birth, or Effie's going to call a doctor to induce labor. Then we have two weeks to train. We have two weeks to make allies if we choose too. I never understood the point of an ally.

This is how I always saw it:

"Hey! Wanna be allies?"

"Sure!"

"Ok!"

*Later in the arena*

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to die now!"

"Whaa-"

That's just me. You kill your new friend about a week into the Games. It's stupid. Allies shouldn't even be allowed. It's not fair. You kill someone you grow to care about. It gives more of an interest to Panem though. Stabbings in the middle of the night, and betrayal. _God Forbid_, there would be _no_ drama in the arena.

As I think more about my shortened life, I hear a knock at the door.

And a small voice rings out, "It's Peeta."

I walk slowly to the door, taking my time. I crack it open and look at him. His hair is a mess and his eyes wear unfashionable bags under them. Effie didn't approve whenever he woke up and gave him a tube of cream.

I let him in, he's obviously freaked.

"Hi." I say, my voice cracking on that one word.

He walks in and sits on a chair. I sit on the bed and look at him. The baby kicks-hard and I wince. Peeta notices.

"Are you okay?" He asks, getting ready to pounce.

"Yeah." I mutter.

"So…"

I don't respond and focus on his blue eyes.

Peeta clears his throat, "I'm a father."

I nod. The words are strange coming from him. Another kick.

"When?"

I unclench my jaw and start, "The punch at that school party was spiked. And we got drunk. And we had sex," and I whisper slowly, "we reproduced."

He sighs and rubs his temple, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean _we_? One of us has to come home and I don't want it to be me."

Peeta's jaw clenches, "Well, I don't want a baby without a mother."

"You said you wanted a baby."

"Not without it's mother," he's getting angry, but I don't care-I'm getting to a point of bubbling too, "I want the full experience."

"Well, I _don't_." I corner. Another kick.

"Look, Katniss, this isn't fair-I agree. But I don't want to take this experience away from you. That child needs you. And I'll get to hold him or her before I die in the arena. And maybe this year, District Twelve will have a victor. _You_."

A sharp kick courses through my body and I shiver.

I stand up and I can't take it anymore, "I don't want this baby, Peeta! How many times do I have to tell you _I don't want this baby_!" I scream at the top of my lungs and a hard kick comes from the baby and a gush of water soon follows.

_**a/n: o-m-g. Well, he caught on. Anyways. (: Happy weekend, riggght? Sorry for this short chapter. Butt, tell me what chu think. Oh, and the mahogany? Like the reference? Next one will be **__**long**__**…maybeee… –xo. **_Lu5mu6 (new signoff name) (;


	5. Welcoming Baby

**Chapter Five:  
**

"Bed." Peeta commands a second later. He then runs out of the room, as I get onto the bed. A million things run into my mind.

No induced labor.

Oh, this hurts

Okay, this really hurts.

Oh my god. I'm in labor.

When Peeta returns, I'm a screaming and crying mess. I've never felt pain like this. This baby is itching to escape my body. Peeta comes back with Effie and Haymitch. Haymitch has obviously raided the bar cart, and is barely standing. He finds the chair that Peeta abandoned whenever we went into our screaming match. Effie doesn't know what she's looking at, until she sees the carpet.

"Oh no!" she screams. "That carpet was…expensive."

"Effie." Peeta yells, as he wipes his hands. I don't know how he's managed to wash his hands, grab a towel, get drunk Haymitch, and Effie. He smiles slightly at me, "Looks like we're having a baby today, Katniss."

I clench the blankets and use one of my hands to reach for Peeta. He comes to me, and I grasp his dark blue sweatshirt. I'm sweating, crying, screaming, and I just can't explain the enormous need for Peeta.

"Effie, is there a doctor close? I don't think we can get Katniss to the hospital. Make some calls. If you can't get through," Peeta calmly says "I'll deliver the baby myself."

"How do you know how to do that?" I yell through screams.

"My mother made me watch her old labor videos whenever my older brother 'left the nest.'"

Effie responds after Peeta's answer to me, "Yes-well, no, they're closed today. I'll make a call to Dr. Richfield."

She runs out of the room.

Haymitch is still on the chair, and he's out.

I'm still clutching to Peeta's t-shirt.

"Peeta," I whisper, "I-I'm scared…and this h-hurts and…I'm sorry for earlier. I need you."

He does the most surprising thing, and comes closer, and lets his lips touch mine. I deepen the kiss, and he tastes delicious. He pulls apart and moves my hand from his shirt.

I don't care that there's a boy back home who I've always wanted, but right now, all I need is Peeta. He needs to get me through this.

I don't know how much time has passed since I've gone into labor, but suddenly, Peeta grins at me, broadly. "You're fully dilated, you're ready to push," he looks at the clock, "It's been forty five minutes, I think I'm going to have to deliver baby." He takes his sweatshirt off, along with his shirt. He lays the sweatshirt down and then hands me the shirt, "Hold this, and when I say push, _push_."

A minute passes, and pain sears through my body, and then he screams, "Push!"

I do as I'm told, grasping the shirt.

This is the most painful thing I've gone through.

"Push!"

Again I do as I'm told.

"Two more, maybe-if you push hard enough-I've got a head."

I want him or her out of my body so I push as hard as I possibly can, and without waiting for Peeta's next instructions, I do it again and push.

And then I hear the most beautiful sound in the world.

My child's cries ring through the air.

**a/n: another shorty! But, I've gotten 10 comments on the last one – Clarifying; Chapter Four, in a matter of…well, I'm going to say 2 hours. You guys are amazing!**

Also, I'm sorry to disappoint everyone who was hoping for a pregnant Katniss in the arena, but this is much easier, because I've got big plans for this. Well, I hope I do. Anyways, I'm sorry for this. 

**I might add another one after this one. 3 –Lu5mu6 (: *heart***


	6. Wade

**I read the entire series, so remember, I read the ENTIRE series so I know how it ends and what happens with their children. **

**Chapter Six: Wade**

I lean back against the bed and take deep breaths. I am…empty of a child. Peeta holds up the baby and is smiling. The baby is wrapped in his sweatshirt, still bloody from birth. The umbilical cord is still attached to my baby, but I don't care.

Peeta grins widely, "It's a boy."

He lays our son on the bed and gets a pair of scissors. He cuts the umbilical cord and cleans the baby up with a damp washcloth. He fusses, but kicks at his father, as if he is still in the womb. He has a slip of silky blond hair, just like Peeta, and the exact same facial features of Peeta. He is no doubt, full Peeta. I watch, wide eyed, still in pain as Peeta handles our son and then lays him in my arms.

Peeta looks over at Haymitch, who is still asleep, and I have no idea how. He sits on the edge of the bed as I hold my son in my arms, running my fingers over his hair. He's beautiful. A spitting image of Peeta, even as a two minute old.

"He needs a name." Peeta whispers.

I nod. "How about Wade?"

Peeta nods, "Wade…"

"Mellark." I answer his unasked question, and look at Peeta. "He's perfect, Peeta."

Peeta grins, and scoots closer to me. I don't mind. This is his son too.

Effie is back about ten minutes later, and Wade has woken up. Peeta taught me how to get Wade to latch on to my nipple, so that he could get milk from me. I am not going to be able to do this in the arena, and he's going to have to get the milk from the carton.

Effie is talking a mile a minute, and Wade is nursing, while I stroke his hair. He has a full head of blond hair, and has almost no features from me.

"Effie," Peeta says softly.

Effie looks at him, and sees the bundle in my arms. "Oh my god," she whispers, as she comes closer and closer to our son. "He looks exactly like you," she says to Peeta, "oh, he's gorgeous, Katniss!"

Wade is done and I hand him over to Peeta. It's painful moving anything.

Effie leaves the room, and wakes up Haymitch. They leave me with Wade and Peeta. Peeta looks at his son, still wrapped up in his sweatshirt. "He needs clothes," he mutters.

"Effie's probably got that covered."

..

When I wake up, I am laying in a different bed and a bassinette sits beside the bed along with a couple different outfits on the floor.

I get up, and wince at the aching. I look in the bassinette, and see that there's not a baby there. I look down at my stomach, but it's flatter than when I was pregnant. Where's the baby?

I walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway. It's dim and I walk down it to the kitchen and dining room.

Peeta is sitting on a chair, with his hair tousled. Effie sits across the table, testing bottles, and Haymitch is slumped against the table. And then I hear the whimper of a baby.

I walk into the dining room and clear my throat. Effie looks up and smiles, "Katniss!"

Peeta looks over his shoulder, and grins. He turns on the chair and faces me, "He missed you, I think."

I smile softly, and instantly feel better, seeing my son. I hold out my arms and Peeta lays Wade in them. He looks up at me, and I see his eyes for the first time. They're a beautiful blue, not the kind that a baby has whenever they're born, but the Peeta kind. They're dazzling.

I smile. He's purely Peeta and I'm grateful for that.

..

Two days later, still sore, Peeta and I are in the training room with the rest of the tributes. I feel much better than I did after giving birth, and I know my son is safe with Effie and Haymitch.

The Careers are cocky, and whisper about Peeta behind his back. Finally, I'm sick of it and I whisper to Peeta, "Show them what you can do."

He's a weight lifter.

Ever since Wade was born, Peeta just lays with him, and gives him bottles, and changes him. He's even slept on the floor, leaving me to the bed, even though I've insisted, that he can go to my room or let me move the bassinette to my room.

Peeta wants Wade to be there with him, and I don't blame him. He's the most beautiful boy in the world, and even at three days old, he's perfected latching onto the nipple of the bottle.

And Peeta does. He chooses the weight lifting station and lifts, asking me to spot him.

Peeta's also talked non stop about the arena.

"_I want you to come home." Peeta insists, as Wade lays on his chest, sleeping._

"_I love him, Peeta, but I carried him and birthed him and you need him." _

_Peeta strokes Wade's cheek, "I don't need him, Katniss. He needs you. He can't survive without a mom."_

"He can't survive without a dad." 

"_Katniss, I really don't want to argue about this."_

I scoff, "Then why do you bring it up, Peeta? Obviously, you want to talk about it. Maybe we should leave Effie and Haymitch with Wade so that we can talk about this."

Peeta doesn't say anything, and continues stroking Wade's cheek, and then moves on to his beautiful blond hair.

_"Peeta, I love him, but I can't do this," I whisper, "You love him more than anything, but I can't be a mother. I can barely be a daughter. And I probably screwed Prim up. You come home, and raise him with my mother, and tell him all about me."_

Peeta has tears now, and he whimpers, just like his son, "I just wanted the full experience for a few days. The most beautiful girl in the world and my son with me for a few days. I don't need anything else."

"_But he does," I whisper, "And girls have to love you. You're…Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread and the best daddy in the world, and I want you to take this chance."_

He doesn't say anything and ignores everything I try to say after that. Finally, I realize, it's time to take things into my own hands.

_I want Peeta safe and assured to be a daddy way longer than I will be a mommy.  
_

The Careers watch as I spot Peeta. Every time I see Peeta I think about Wade. It's natural now, even though it's been three days with Wade here, I love him more than anything.

But I don't ever think I will love him as much as Peeta loves him.

And as Peeta looks up at me, my heart breaks a little. He just wanted the full experience.

He'll have to settle for half of it.

**a/n: meh, so out of character it's not even funny, right. But, whatever. Tell me what you think about Wade. (sorry, I was thinking about this dude that's kinda cute. But there you go) *heart* -lu5mu6**


	7. Revelations

**a/n: to answer someone's question about Katniss' feelings on Wade from _Chapter Five_.**

**Katniss is unsure of her feelings for her child. She doesn't want Wade, but she loves him. **

**Chapter Seven: Revelations **

Training ends before Peeta or I know it, and now all that's left is the sessions with the judges for our scores. My aim is perfect, and I think that's what I'll do for that. Maybe I can get an okay score. Wade has gotten bigger since his birth and Peeta spends every waking moment (other than when he's training) with Wade.

Now, I am getting prepared for an interview on television, as I bounce Wade, and attempt to get answers from Haymitch. Peeta is with Effie, finding an outfit. I know though, that in real life-my son will be in front of the entire world, because that's how Peeta has planned. If Wade is seen to the whole crowd, as the son of the two tributes, we're bound to get sponsors.

"How do I make them like me?"

"Sweetheart, a baby makes everyone like you."

I look down at Wade, whose head is tilted back, sitting on my now flat stomach. I stop bouncing him and shift his weight. He's small and beautiful, "And how do I manage to get myself onto the stage with a baby?"

Haymitch grins, as he cocks his head, "Well, I've got that all planned out for you, honey bunches. We'll bring in Cinna again."

I sigh and smile slightly. Cinna was my stylist for the chariot rides, whenever I was still pregnant. I loved him.

"Alright," I agree, the thought of seeing Cinna again for Wade, makes me giddy, "what's the plan, master?"

Haymitch purses his lips, "Baby." He commands, and gestures to Wade. He makes his fingers into duck like hands that snap up and down, reaching for my son.

I hesitate, and he notices.

"I won't hurt him, Katniss, I promise." This time, his eyes soften, and he reaches, more gently, for my son.

I hand him over, and keep my eye on both of them.

Wade looks up, and gurgles at Haymitch. My mentor tilts my son, and inspects him. Wade's wearing a blue onesie and a blue hat. It covers his blond locks, but it's cold, and Peeta's the over-protective one in this parenting relationship.

Haymitch suddenly looks up, and sits Wade on his lap, bouncing his legs gently, as Wade gurgles, "I've got it!"

"Okay…"

I'm not sure about Haymitch. He's been there, most of the time drunk, but he's always been there. I'm not sure if I trust him, but he's won the Hunger Games, and he's agreed to help me protect Peeta and teach me how to gain sponsors.

"The girl on fire and the boy with the bread-like you've called him, right?"

I shrug.

Haymitch stands up and hands me my son. "Go to your room." He commands, "I'll tell you when to come out. I've got to go talk to someone." With that, suddenly sober, Haymitch stalks off.

I shift Wade in my arms, and set him on my hip. "Well then…" I sigh.

I take him to my room and lay in the bed, with him laying on his back. I just watch him, as he soon falls asleep. I yawn, and before I know it, I'm dreaming.

..

_Before me, all I see is a golden band and two fingers grasping it. It's someone's pointer finger and thumb that hold it out and keep it so you can see through it. _

_Suddenly, the view changes, and sets to me. I'm wearing a knee length dress and my hair is braided, the way my mother always does it. Prim stands beside me, wearing a black dress with pink stitches; work of Hazelle, most likely, and she grins wildly._

"Congratulations," she whispers as she comes closer to me. 

_She hands me a bouquet of flowers and I look at them. A few primroses and a few other pink flowers sit in my hands. _

"_Showtime." _

_Again, the view changes, and my late father is holding my hand and I am walking down a white carpeted isle. In front of me, I see a toddler standing at the end. I recognize him immediately. It's Wade. Wade is grinning, and he's only about two or three. He yells words, "Mommy! Mommy!"_

Then I see he's clutching someone's hands. It's Peeta's hand and he's wearing a tuxedo. And suddenly, everyone around me is dressed formally and I look down, as if I forgot what I was wearing, and…I see a white gown. 

_My breath catches in my breath, and I try to stop walking desperately, but I can't and I continue to walk. My eyes also won't move from Peeta's gorgeous face. Suddenly, I'm in front of him with Wade in a bench sitting on Prim's lap. Peeta grins, and I feel my lips curve upward in a smile. He whispers, "You look beautiful."_

And then, muffled words are spoken, and suddenly, I'm dipping in and pressing my lips onto Peeta's and we're kissing, and his tongue enters my mouth, and they dance.

_Claps fill the room as Peeta lifts me up and doesn't let me go, still kissing me. _

_When he pulls back, our setting is different. Now, we're on a bed, and he's grinning wildly, "I'm so glad we're a family," I look at the foot of the bed and see Wade laying, curled in a ball, sleeping, "and…before we know it, we'll have a second addition." He brings his hand to my abdomen and rubs his hand over it. It's as if I missed the enormous bump before, whenever I was looking at Wade._

_Again, we're somewhere else._

_This time, we're in a hospital, and Peeta's clutching my hand, as I scream. The doctor is at the foot of the hospital bed, and his face looks grim. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mellark-it looks like you're child was stillborn."_

He lifts up our child, its eyes closed, it's bloody and…dead.

_Peeta lets out a mangled cry as he sees our dead child._

Suddenly, a dark figure emerges, "You really shouldn't have done that…" the figure hisses, "and maybe you're precious baby would still be here, in your arms."

..

I wake up with a start and look over at the bed. Wade hasn't moved from his spot where I put him, and I quickly stand up. I watch him carefully, before I go into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, my hair is sticking out everywhere and my face is red, I feel hot from my dream.

I brush my hair with the white brush that sits on the sink and walk out of the bathroom.

Wade is still asleep, but I pick him up anyway, carefully, making sure he doesn't wake up and I cradle him in my arms. He's still asleep, but I don't care. I whisper, "I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you deserve. You deserve a mother that's perfect and not ready to die. You deserve a different world."

I hold back a sob, "At least you'll get your father. He's going to make your world worthwhile. I promise."

I rub his cheek with my finger and look at his chest, going up and down. He's beautiful. He looks just like Peeta. I just…don't want this. I never wanted a child. It's just so unfair, bringing a baby into a world that's basically a deathtrap. It would've been a million times easier if it wasn't Peeta's. Maybe…. He's just so sweet, and…perfect. He would make the perfect father, and he could do it while I was away. I wonder why nobody volunteered for him.

He has brothers-_older_ brothers who could've protected him from this horrible world. These horrible games. Of course, it probably wouldn't have been any easier, being with the uncles of my child. They shared DNA with him.

..

By the time I heard a knock on my bedroom door, Wade was asleep and I was laying on the bed.

He needed me. He needed Peeta, too. I had no idea that this little child was so…beautiful. I'd given birth to him, and said I'd loved him without even being sure about the love. But I loved him. All of those times I screamed at Peeta, and told him I didn't want this child was…untrue. I did love him. I needed him just like he needed me.

I opened the door with Wade in my hands. Cinna and Haymitch stood before me, both grinning wildly.

Cinna kissed my cheek, and took Wade away from me. I rose my eyebrow at Haymitch but he grinned wildly, "Princess, I had the best idea."

**a/n: well, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the shorter chapters. Also, I just wanted to get this out tonight (Wednesday) but I was working on TWO projects so…kinda hectic and im not even tired but whatever…MOM! (: Haha. Well, might begin to work on Chapter Eight.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has commented. I wish I could personally come to your house and hug you for your _amazing_ reviews! –Haley xo. **


	8. Playing DressUp

**Chapter Eight: Playing Dress-Up**

Cinna works for at least an hour, and doesn't ask for my help. Haymitch gets us drinks-me a soda that tastes wonderful, and bubbles in my mouth and himself a bottle of brown liquid that I can't identify. I suspect its beer.

Cinna comes back out and is holding my son proudly in his hands. Wade is barely awake, and his head rests on Cinna's chest.

Cinna grins, "I'm a genius!"

Wade is wearing a black jumpsuit with a lot of little red and orange and yellow, and colors I can't describe jewels. They glimmer on the black jumpsuit. On his head is a baker's hat, but it's singed black. He looks adorable; a word I would never use to describe someone, but it's so incredibly true. Even so, I'm confused and I give off that essence.

Cinna hands me Wade and begins to speak, "Haymitch told me how he's heard you call Peeta "the boy with the bread" or the "baker's boy"," he pauses, and eyes Wade, "and you were the girl on fire. You ignite-you reproduce. And you get a burnt baker's boy."

Haymitch is awake, his eyes wide and glimmering. His face breaks into a genuine smile and he's wildly smiling, the smile reaching his eyes, "Cinna, you're brilliant!" he turns to me, "congratulations, sweetheart, looks like you and lover boy might actually have a chance, thanks to Cinna."

He stands from the chair and claps Cinna on the back.

My stylist turns to me, "As for you, young lady, I'm going to need to adjust your outfit," he checks his watch, and in horror, I stare at him, "_minor_ adjustments, honey. I've already done the reconstruction of the belly, now, I need to adjust the…" he pushes up my breasts, which have grown larger thanks to Wade. He grins, as if he just said a dirty word. I can't help but smile.

"Can I get him out of the suit?"

He nods, "Just be careful of the gems."

I nod at him, and look down at Wade. His eyes are closed and his chest goes up and down, slowly, telling me that he's asleep.

..

The interviews begin at eight o' clock here in the Capitol. Right now, its four o' clock on the dot, giving me four hours to prepare Wade for the interview, dress him, and feed him. It also gives Cinna four hours to finish the breasts of my dress, and dress _me_ up.

Peeta hasn't returned from his prep for the interview, but I don't worry. He's probably already gone to the dressing room for him to get ready.

Wade is asleep, perfectly, in a pair of black stretch pants and a white shirt. He lays in his bassinette, and I watch him.

I keep looking up, nervously, at the clock. I can't believe in two days I'm going into the arena to kill people.

And protect Peeta.

I've run through everything with Haymitch already-and I have no doubt that Peeta has done the same thing about me. He's probably been promised the exact same thing, in reverse. I trust Haymitch a bit more, now that I've talked to him, learned his secrets, and seen the way he plays things out. I'm ready to die, and I've decided if I'm only going to be a mother for two more days, what's the use of pretending to hate my child. I might as well spend the next two days showering my child with kisses and 'I love yous' because I'll never see his beautiful face anymore.

Cinna arrives around five thirty, giving us about three hours to get me ready and get Wade glam again. He's still asleep, and I love watching him sleep. Watching his chest rise and fall. He's absolutely perfect.

Cinna dresses me and a beautiful dress. It shows off a perfect amount of cleavage, and me, _never_ being one for fashion, love it. The dress is a bright reddish orange. It reminds me of the sunset. He's put my hair into foam curlers, ones that I remember my mother toying with in her own brown hair whenever I was younger, before Prim.

I think fondly of my mother, and she probably has no idea about her grandson. I sigh. Tonight she will meet him over the television, along with the rest of the world. And I'll make a new impression.

Babies are adored, apparently, as Haymitch has told me before.

The dress poufs out at the end, and when I try to twirl, Cinna holds his hand out, "_Don't_."

I eye him.

"Wait until the interview. I'm sure Caesar will ask you too, and if he doesn't, suggest-no, never mind, just ask, and do. Don't wait for an answer."

I nod, and grin. Now I'm actually excited for this interview. I'll see Cinna's beautiful creation. Maybe it'll go down longer, and go until my feet, magically. Maybe the dress will turn into a different color; a brilliant blue?

..

I meet Peeta at around seven thirty at the dinner table. I have already eaten, but Wade has not, so I press the nipple of a bottle into his mouth and sit down at the table, and look across at Peeta, whose hair is glossed with hair spray and other gels. He wears a robe, covering his complete outfit, probably so that the food crumbs won't get on it. It'll be spectacular. It has to be.

He watches me, his mouth full of bread, and he grins. After he swallows, he talks, "How's Wade?"

"Perfect." I grin.

He raises an eyebrow, obviously surprised by my attitude.

I've changed in the course of a day, and although it might sound crazy, I'm extremely happy and have no idea why. Maybe it's because finally, I'll get to loose my child, while still loving him. He's perfect and yes, I'll miss him, but it'll be so much easier once I'm gone and he gets Peeta to raise him. I've had closure with the fact that this child was brought into this horrible, horrible world. I know, in my heart, that Peeta will do anything to protect him.

..

Cinna dresses Wade quickly, and we're off.

Finally, I see Peeta's outfit. He takes Wade from me, after I show off our son's outfit.

Peeta is wearing black slacks with gems on his fingers and his hair is glossed. His shirt is white button down, with yellow and red gems sticking up. Before we get into the chariot, Cinna throws something in, along with a note. As we descend, I read the note aloud.

**Fire igniter. Same stuff we used in chariot. Surprise them anytime. Peeta's turn to _shine_. Katniss, you're in charge of Wade. Set the world on fire, miners. **

Peeta holds the small black tube and hands me Wade, mesmerized by the new toy. He looks up for a split second, and a childish grin crosses his face. Then he leans in, and whispers to me, "You're the girl on fire. How shall we use the new toy?"

He pulls away and licks his lips.

I lean in this time, "If we have a joined interview, let's set our son on fire."

Peeta looks at Wade and purses his lips, "Well…he's already burnt. How about I set you on fire?"

"How about you surprise the audience?"

He raises an eyebrow, and I know then, that he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

**a/n: well, hope you enjoyed! So, what are Katniss & Peeta thinking of? Anybody wanna take a guess? Mentions in a future chapter if you take a WILD guess? Like that prize? Oh, by the way, I think after this first story, I'm going to have to make a sequel, because this is only the first chapter, and Wade has to be protected, right? Thoughts on future sequel? –lu5mu6 *heart* *giggle* *love* (:**


	9. Celebrity

**Chapter Nine: Celebrity**

Haymitch takes Wade as Peeta and I stand in a line. Wade is in his costume, and we stand on the sidelines, watching him glitter and sparkle.

Soon, before I know it, its Peeta's turn and I stand there, watching Haymitch holding our son. Wade is awake, barely, as his eyelids fall and then pop back open. I wish I could lay him in my bed and let him sleep as I watch him. He's a perfect baby.

I watch on the TV.

"So, Peeta, how do you feel about your other District Twelve tribute?" Caesar asks. "She's pregnant, correct?"

Peeta grins at the camera, "Oh, we're _buddies_."

Caesar smiles and looks at Peeta, "Buddies?"

"Buddies." Peeta doesn't offer more, but gives the camera a smug look. The camera turns to the audience, in their ridiculous outfits all shift in their seats. They want to know the secret that Peeta is concealing and I can't help but grin.

"Alright, next question," Caesar tugs at his bright blue ponytail that sits neatly at his head. "I'm sure the _entire_ girl audience has a crush on you. There has to be some _special_ girl back home, eh?" Caesar turns to the audience and grins.

Peeta almost blushes and gives a small smile, "Oh…no. There's no one."

"I don't believe that for a second!" Caesar laughs at the audience, "how about you guys?"

I hear girls' screams erupt from the audience and my heart pounds, and an emotion I can't explain courses through my veins, and boils in my blood and leaves me wondering. What am I feeling?

"Alright…there is the one girl."

Caesar leans in closer to him, his voice low and musky, as if he's trying to seduce someone, "Well, I'll tell you what. You win these games, and go back home, and she'll _have_ to go out with you."

The audience applauds, and some girls whine at how he can't be their little crush anymore if he does win.

"I can't."

Caesar raises an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because she came here with me."

And then it begins. The chaos of people screaming. People yell and people just…say the first thing that comes to mind.

"_That __**pregnant**__ girl?"_

"Eww, the girl that got knocked up? What a _**whore**__!"_

"The pregnant girl that got burnt?"

"How could he like _**her**__ and not __**me**__?"_

"She's way better looking than you, Sandals!"

"Shut up!"

"What's up with the guys these days?"

"Probably not even his…she's a _**home wrecker**__!"_

I am suddenly hurt by their words and I don't know why.

Caesar doesn't say anything, but excuses him from the interview. I am the last one standing, and I go out.

I walk onto the stage, overwhelmed and hurt. The girls' expressions have not changed and their lips stay pursed. They are rude and they don't hide their hatred for me. It hurts.

I sit down and gasps filter the room. My dress is tight, and I was an enormous pregnant woman. I'm no longer pregnant, obviously.

"Well, I guess congratulation is in order."

"Thanks…" I mutter.

"Hats off to your stylist, Katniss," Caesar says. "So, how's the baby?"

"Beautiful." I whisper. I hate this. I hate the interview. I hate the staring. I hate everything.

"Is the baby here today with you?"

I nod, "Yes."

Suddenly, an uproar begins.

"_The Baby?"_

"It's here?"

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl!"

"It must be so ugly, because she is just so ugly!"  


"_Why would she bring her kid here!"  
_

"Silence!" a voice booms over the stage and the audience suddenly calms themselves. "This is President Snow with a very special announcement," he pauses for a moment, and the speakers crack and people grasp their ears for comfort, "we're going to be interviewing the District representatives together. This has never been done together, and is bound to have surprises. After Ms. Everdeen's interview, we'll start from the bottom up."

And Caesar continues his interview right where we left off, "So, how did you feel, climbing that stage, heavily pregnant, ready to give birth to your child any day?"

"I was terrified. I never wanted to have a baby, and bring a child into this world."

Caesar nods and taps his chin, "When did you give birth?"

"A day before training began, I believe."

"Ah, I see."

The interview ends a few questions later, I am in a daze, and with a few claps, I'm backstage, and Haymitch throws me my son, who is suddenly awake. Peeta looks at Wade and I can see he wants him, and I hand him to him. I press my hand into his. "Let's play happy parents."

"I don't have to play." He whispers.

We walk out onto the stage, my heels clicking the whole way out. I look out into the crowd, and am surprised to see everyone is out of their seats and they scream at the sight of Wade. Wade's eyes go wide and he squirms in his father's arms. Peeta lets go of my hand so that he can fix his son's position. I don't mind. I'd rather have my son safe in his arms than holding Peeta's hand. I will admit, it feels good, the warmth against my skin.

Even Caesar is standing, his eyes are just as wide as Wade's. "This girl, does she have the same feelings as you do?"

Peeta looks over at me and sits down on the chair, leaving enough room for me to sit on the exact same chair beside him. He sits Wade in between us, half of him on me, half of him on him. He can't support his head, so Peeta places his hand on the back of his neck, so it doesn't loll back.

Caesar sits down, and the voice goes over the speakers, "Everyone _calm_ down please."

The voice of President Snow for some reason sounds eerie. It gives me the chills and I let my fingers graze Wade's soft hair. I'm almost jealous, at how he got nothing from me, and he looks just like his father.

"What's this relationship between both of you?"

Peeta purses his lips, and then smiles a warm smile, "Well Caesar," he hands me our son, and I cradle Wade in my arms. His little gems sparkle, and the reflection dances on my skin. I don't know what Peeta has planned but I'm not sure if I like it. "this beautiful baby sitting in Katniss' lap is my son. Our son."

Gasps of shock run through the air. He stands up, and looks at the audience, "And," he smiles devilishly, "I have a surprise for everyone."

Suddenly, memories flood back into my mind, and he leans in to whisper something, "As soon as I do it, hold Wade in front of it, and let him get burnt a little." He grins, "Oh-and Cinna said _twirl_."

**a/n: well, that was major…poo. I gotta go finish a book, && eat supper. It's hard being me! Lol, just kidding. Listen to 11:11 by Austin Mahone (?) Good song. Reminds me of The Ready Set!**

**Who out there listens to The Ready Set? Let me know your favorite song for a cookie! (: lol. **

**-lu5mu6 *heart* *kiss* *hug***


	10. Skills

**a/n; Well, I think, I believe, I have had some comments for some *fluff* ? Rigght? Well I love you guys so…maybe a surprise? Let's just…see…. **

**Also, thoughts on Wade? **

**Or questions? I'll answer! **

**Oh! And it looks like after this is over-we're having a sequel. Name ideas? I just love not talking to myself in a/n's ! lol *love***

**Chapter Ten: Skills**

I stand and he ignites the tube. A flame lights and he takes our son in one hand, letting Wade catch onto the fake flames. The audience is in chaos by now, and once Wade is on fire, he throws the tube into the audience. Even if they are fake flames, they spread, gloriously through the audience, each person catching on fire. Everyone screams.

Peeta leans his head back, as he lets himself catch some of our son's flames. He laughs.

And I twirl.

I have no idea what to expect, but I twirl, round and round, and suddenly, people are silent. What's going on?

I look down, dizzy from spinning, and see the glorious flames. Yellow, orange, pink, and red are catching on fire in my skirt.

..

Later, after we are cleaned from makeup, and Wade is lying on my bed sleeping soundly, Peeta stands in the doorway and watches me brush my teeth.

I look up at him, looking in the mirror, and see his grin. Toothpaste and bubbles are setting at the edges of my lips and my cheeks have caked dry white toothpaste. "What?" I ask, as some of the foam falls out.

He just smiles and runs a hand through his hair, "You're just so beautiful."

I look down at the sink and spit. I cup my hands and run the water to get rid of the toothpaste in the sink. I shut the water off and wipe my mouth, which has the white foam around the edges, with my hand. I wipe my hands on the dishcloth that's sitting by the sink. I look in the mirror once more and sigh, "What?"

Peeta barely does anything, but his next words are surprising, "I just wish you could be _mine_. All mine. Just a moment before Wade, whenever you could be all mine, and not just a piece in their games or a mother, or a girl that I don't know."

I look down, slightly embarrassed. What's he talking about?

He continues talking, though. "I just wish I had you to be all mine. I wish I could freeze this moment in time, you clean and clear, and standing there, looking down. I just wish I could paint you and our son. I wish we could go back in time before the dance, and talk more," he pauses, "I wish we were a family."

I sigh, and for some reason, I feel like I'm pregnant again. Hormones. I had them all throughout my pregnancy. One minute I would be sad, the next I would be extremely happy. I feel touched by his words. He's a poet. He has to be. He's perfect.

Suddenly I turn, tears in my eyes, I whisper, "Then do it."

I edge closer towards him, until I have my fingers in his hair, and my lips are softly sitting on his. They crash, and they like what they feel. My tongue dips in, and his dances with mine. And all I want is to go back to the dance and find this bed, instead of the grass in the front yard.

Against my lips, he whispers, "I love you."

I pull back, my lips still grazing his, and I whisper back, "I love you too."

..

Later, after I move Wade into his crib; I fall into bed with Peeta. He doesn't kiss; he just stares, and plays with the end of my brown hair. It's tangled, a little, but I don't mind. I love his fingers going through it.

"Katniss…" he whispers.

I look up, brown eyes meeting blue. "Hmm…"

"What if, as soon as you and I step into the arena, we die? We're killed. Murdered in cold blood…what would happen to Wade?"

I sigh, "I'm not going to let that happen, Peeta. Even if you have to kill me, you'll be coming home to this baby."

Peeta hates this conversation, even though we've had it a million times before, "No."

"Yes."

"What's the point of me coming back to him? I've got nothing ahead of me. You're beautiful, and you'll find a boy that'll love you forever, and…I won't. I won't find a girl that'll love me forever. I won't find someone to give me more children. You don't understand," he whispers, "I played my part. I met my son. I reproduced. I gave a child my last name," Peeta looks at the crib, "that was my dream."

I'm in tears again, "Please don't do this to me."

"Katniss, if anyone deserves to come back, it's you."

I turn on my side, and escape the conversation. I have a feeling he'll be staying the night, the first night ever in the bed. He turns out the light, and doesn't press, and gradually, I let the tears soothe me. I find sleep about an hour later, and Peeta does twenty minutes before I do, as his breathing steadies and he calms.

..

The next day, I wake up and Peeta is gone. So is Wade. I get out of bed, put a silk robe over me and step into the slippers beside the door. They're soft and they give me pleasure, something that I'm not used to back at home.

_Home,_ I think, _a place I'll never see again_.

I go to the breakfast table, where Peeta has a bottle in Wade's mouth and a fork in his other hand, with a piece of white egg hanging on it. It's dipped in a red sauce that tastes glorious. Effie said it was ketchup.

A plate has been set for me, and steaming eggs and a piece of burnt toast sit on the plate. I break the egg's yolk and the orange oozes out of the center, onto the toast. I rip it in my mouth, feeling the taste of riches spread over my taste buds.

"Hi." He says quietly.

Effie and Haymitch have already eaten, I learn as I see the time. I should've been up a while ago, probably.

"Hi."

"Last nigh-"

I cut him off, with a finger. I finish chewing and swallow, "I don't think we need to talk about last night, Peeta."

He nods and goes back to wiping Wade's chin with the bib. I have a urge to take Wade away from Peeta, I don't, and I let myself stare at him.

"Do you want him?" Peeta asks after he looks up from Wade.

I nod, and Peeta walks around the mahogany table and hands me Wade. He's dressed in a blue one piece outfit. His blond hair has been combed back. I cradle him in my arms, wiping his chin with his blue bib.

"You know today's the day that we get our scores."

I nod, and grimace. "Only two more days with Wade."

Peeta nods and sighs, "My last two days."

I look up. "I told you, I'm not talking about that."

Peeta nods once more.

..

We walk into a dark hallway, where there is nothing but a few wooden benches. The wood isn't wood colored, and is a sloppy black, like a kindergartener has finger painted it.

We don't begin the sessions until we get the lecture.

Peeta and I sit next to each other, me before him-this time it actually is ladies first.

"First thing's first," a vibrant escort, wearing a bright blue wig and a short dress, that has been modified in the bust so many times, probably thanks to the woman's various breast enlargement surgeries, "the judge's want to be impressed. Don't go in there and tell some 'knock, knock' jokes. You're not stand up comedians. Get the best score you can. No goofing off," she looks at the District Three tributes for some reason, "I've heard about your little stunt with the fireworks. We're not playing games in here. Anyways, you each have fifteen minutes. Show them what you got."

Everyone yawns. This is so old. So boring.

We have ten minutes to plan before we go in one by one. It will take them a while until they get to us, thanks to being District Twelve.

"So, what are you going to do?" Peeta whispers. The District Eleven tributes, a small girl and a big, bulky man are closer than to Peeta's likings. Truthfully, they both seem harmless.

"I don't know." I say. "What about you?"

"Probably do some paintings or something," he sighs, "maybe lift some things. But I can't do much, you know?"

I sigh, "You can do anything, Peeta."

He laughs like I've just told him one of those ridiculous 'knock, knock' jokes, "Yep. Sure I can!"

"Whatever," I ignore him, "I'll probably just do something with a bow and arrow. I can't do anything else."

**a/n: So, how bad and out of character was **_**that**_** junk! Wade thoughts? Questions? I'm tired, so probably gonna lay in bed for about two hours before I sleep. You know, the usual. Haha. Well, we've hit double digits. I tried making this long…how'd I do? –Haley *heart* *smile* *kiss* *cookie***


	11. Brilliant

**Sorry if this chapter is boring…but I kinda used some book stuff. **

**Don't own. Suzanne Collins, the brilliant girl, does! Congratulations to her! (: haha. Wellp here's chapter eleven. **

**Chapter Eleven: Brilliant**

They all laugh loudly. The judges. They are plump, besides Seneca Crane-the game maker. His bread, with the twirls, a rich black is brilliant. He looks evil. He probably is. I can tell this game is going to be impossible. Crane has been the game maker for about three years, and if someone doesn't die everyday, he makes sure someone dies, until he finds his victor.

They don't pay attention to me, but I announce my name and district anyway. "Katniss Everdeen. Twelve."

I see some paint lying uselessly on the floor. I'm guessing the people from the other Districts besides the Careers, did that. The paint cans are almost empty, but a little girl throws out a few more, just in case I would like to do that.

I pick up the bow and arrows, setting three on the floor around me. I have fifteen minutes here, and I might as well do the best I can. Tonight, I will see just how well I did. I focus on the big red spot in the middle. I'm shaky, and my palms are sweaty for some reason that I don't know. My heart feels like it's outside of my body, and my breaths are shallow and quick, my cheeks squeezing closely to the bone.

But I let the arrow fly.

And my attempt dies, as it completely misses the target and falls helplessly to the door.

The entire room is silent for a split second, until the judges burst into laughter. They yell countless things, _"Wow!" "Nice try." "Not."_

I am suddenly filled with rage.

I don't know what comes over me. Maybe it's because I'm from District Twelve. Maybe that's why they're looking over me. Maybe they're being sexist. I look at the judge's spot. They all go back to their conversation. Mostly Seneca Crane walking around talking to everyone.

I see a pig being carried out on a silver plate. Suddenly, I have a good idea.

I pick up the arrow and the bow. And I look at the apple in that hog's mouth. Red and juicy and open.

I let the arrow fly, it hits the apple and the fat judge's forks fall to the floor, clattering.

"_Thank you for your consideration_." I say the words, lacing them tightly with sarcasm, and I curtsey before I throw the bow on the floor.

I walk out the other door and leave, my feet stomping the entire way. I get onto the elevator and have it take me up to the penthouse. I slam the door after I open it and go into the kitchen.

Haymitch and Effie are both at the table, Effie holding Wade in her hands and holding a bottle to his lips. Haymitch drinking out of a tall bottle. Effie looks up, "You're back early." She notices, still feeding Wade.

His eyes are closed and I long to touch him, but I sit at the table and just watch until Effie's done feeding him. "I'll take him back after you're done."

She nods, "He's a darling, really."

I nod and smile a little, "Pure Peeta, right?"

"Well," Effie shrugs, "he's got some of the _Katniss Good Looks_."

I hear a phone ring and Effie looks at Haymitch, "Phone."

He rolls his eyes and stands to go pick the phone up.

..

Later, with Wade in my room, I wait for Peeta. I sit with Wade, laying him in arms and just fingering his hair and his fingers. He's a work of art. A sculpture. He's just too perfect. I can't imagine something so small being so important, but he's my world now. Until I leave to my death sentence.

"I'm going to watch you from heaven…or hell," I whisper the last work. I feel as if I've done too many crimes to deserve heaven. I probably deserve hell. "Your daddy is going to be the best man in the world. You know that right. Maybe some way Haymitch will get sober and help Peeta be a daddy. I think I do trust Haymitch," I look down at Wade, "How about you, Wade?"

He just gurgles, his bright blue eyes sparkling. I wish I could keep him forever.

"I'm going to talk to daddy tonight about you. And maybe even Effie and Haymitch and see if that horrible thing daddy said the other day comes true, you'll have somewhere to go." I sigh and rub my temples, "would you like to live with Effie Trinket in the Capitol?"

He scrunches up his nose.

I grin, "You _are_ my son."

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door. I lay Wade on his back on the bed and open the door.

It's Haymitch.

He runs into the bedroom, and laughs. He sounds…_happy_. "You're a genius, sweetheart! You're a freaking _genius_!" He does something that I could never think of Haymitch to do. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. "My friend Drub, he's one of the guys that helped make the pig, you know-that hog you shot at," he pauses and pulls away from the hug, "he told me what you did. And it was…brilliant."

..

Peeta comes home soon after that little encounter with Haymitch. He is sober after that.

As soon as Peeta comes home, he snatches up our son in his arms. He sits on the chair and tells me about what he did in the private session. I don't tell him the entire details of what I did, just the bow and arrow minor description.

After our supper, of rich foods, in which Effie Trinket does not speak to me at all, I think because I have offended her with my little outburst with the judges, and then we all sit on the couch. I've taken Wade back, and I cuddle with him in my arms as we watch Caesar.

"The results are in! We'll start with the gentlemen in each District, starting with One. The name of each person will be read only once, but tonight, at eleven o' clock, in place of the Sketch game show, will be the replay of this." Caesar brings out a small compact mirror and purses his lips for effect, "Do I look okay? I'll be doing this _twice_!"

Caesar and his co-host, whose name I can't seem to remember, list off the names and then the scores. The Careers, as expected get scores of eights and nines. Nothing below, nothing above.

Then the rest of the Districts are read off. Until it's our turn.

"Peeta Mellark. Sixteen. Twelve. Score of..." everyone in the room holds their breath, "six."

We all clap for Peeta and Effie grins, "Not a eight or nine, but we'll take it. Hopefully it will make up for _Katniss'_ foolish mistake."

I sigh.

Caesar Flickerman does mine next.

"Katniss Everdeen. Fifteen. Twelve. Score of…" Caesar squints his eyes. "Oh, my…score of…_eleven_."

Haymitch is suddenly up from the couch, and he's ecstatic. "You're so freaking brilliant, sweetheart!"

He kisses my cheek sloppily and Peeta stares in shock and smiles, "What did you _do_ in there, momma?"

**a/n: There's a thunderstorm outside. How is one supposed to sleep through that, mother? Haha. (: Well, what did you think. Too boring? I liked the ending. "What did you do in there, momma?" Cute? Ugly? Unsexy? Sexy? BlEEEH? Boring? Gag? Let mee know .? –Haley xo. **

**OMG! I just noticed, Katniss got a score of _eleven_ and this is chapter _eleven_.**

**Haha. Laugh. Laugh. Laugh! (: I COMMAND YOU TOO LAUGGGH AT MY JOOOKE! **


	12. Worries

**One day until the Games-by the way. Are you scared? **

**Anybody read Fifty Shades Series? My friend's over and she's reading the third one on my kindle. She didn't read 1 or 2, well, she hates reading, but she loves this book. She hates when Ana works though, lol. (: Who's read them all? **

**Also-Chapter Twelve, DISTRICT TWELVE! WOOOOHOOOO! **

**Now-let's be serious for the rest of the chapter…um, maybe.**

**Also, I got a comment about how Peeta got a score of _eight_ instead of _six_. I didn't remember, and I thought it was in that range. **

**Other than that-all I have to say is THANK YOU. Writing is my passion and whenever you tell me I'm good at it, it totally makes me feel amazing. Chapter is dedicated to everyone that has commented! Good && bad. It is motivating and makes me want to get you guys more chapters out. I really appreciate all of your help with Peeta, Katniss, Wade, stuff. && suggestions. Even if I don't use them, I do think about them, so send them in && if I use it I will definetly credit you.**

**Enough with my rambling.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER TWELVE! **

**Chapter Twelve: Worries **

I wake up in the middle of the night and my hair is pasted against my cheek do to dry drool. I am woken up by the screams and wails of my son. When I get out of bed, my mind is purely set on getting my son. He's probably hungry.

I pick him up and check his diaper. It's clean. I take him to the kitchen and warm up a bottle. I rock Wade back and forth as I try to calm him as best as I can. Eventually, he is calmed and his tears are gone. I take him back to my room, bottle in hand and sit down in the rocking chair. I make sure the bottle isn't too hot and then I stick it into his mouth.

He sucks on the nipple of the bottle and I watch him wonderstruck.

It's my last day with my little boy. My _last_ day on Earth with my little miracle.

I can't believe it.

I'm _really_ going into the games. I'm going to protect Peeta with all my might and I'm going to make sure he gets to go home to our son.

I check the digital clock on the bed stand as Wade finishes his bottle. Once he's done I kiss his head and lay him in the crib again. I climb into the bed and close my eyes.

_Just make sure Peeta comes out. Make sure he comes out to our son_.

The next morning, Wade's out of his crib. I roll my eyes. Peeta got to him first. I tug the strings at my satin robe and walk out, barefooted to the kitchen.

Everyone is around the table muttering.

I clear my throat and they all look up.

"Katniss." Effie greets me, her voice sounds stiff.

"Hello," I greet everyone.

Peeta looks up and I see Wade snuggled in his arms, with a bottle in lips. He's sucking it. I want to hold him.

"What was everyone talking about?"

"Nothing." Haymitch insists too quickly.

"No, really, you all can tell me."

Haymitch looks awkwardly down at his plate and I know something's wrong because he's sober, "So Effie, who made the eggs this morning? They're delicious."

_Food? What on Earth are they hiding from me?  
_

"I believe it was Daley."

"Tell him they're enjoyable."

"I will." Effie says.

I sit down at the table and watch Peeta cuddle Wade, and Haymitch and Effie exchange glances from across the table. I pick at the _delicious_ eggs and then finally look up and throw the plate across the table, "I'm sick of all the secrets." Wade has totally screwed up my hormones, so now whenever I'm angry, my entire top blows and I can't stop overflowing. Hot, angry tears fall from eyes and I stand from the table, "Why can't anyone just _tell_ me what's going on?"

I throw the satin or cotton – or whatever Effie had told us before – napkin on the ground and stomp on it like I'm five years old and we're passing the Mellark bakery and my mother can't afford the frosting tube in the window. I'm just like a toddler, and I hate it, but I can't help it.

I'm so angry.

I walk to Peeta and snatch Wade from him. Wade fusses in my arms and desperately wants Peeta back, but I don't care. He's keeping secrets from me. It's fair if I keep his child from him.

I stalk back to my room, locking the lock behind me and setting Wade in his crib. I throw myself on the bed and push my face into the pillow and I let myself cry a little. I cry as I get the tears out and don't stop crying until Wade begins to cry.

I look at the clock again, and it says its twelve thirty.

He's hungry.

Peeta has only bothered knocking on the door once, but I ignored him and continued crying. Wade fell asleep to my sobs and for that I felt bad. I didn't want him to hear me cry even if he was just a baby.

I manage to get him to latch onto my nipple for the first time since his birth. He eventually does, and it's painful, but I can't face them. They're probably sitting down to a nice lunch. I'm hungry too, but I don't want to face them.

Wade is burped and then I lay him back in the crib and rock it back and forth until he is asleep once more.

As I'm sitting on the bed, something hits the window. It's like a pinging sound, like the bell on the counter in the kitchen that you're supposed to hit if you're hungry and they will give you something to eat.

Another ping, and finally I look out the window.

Peeta's there. Of course he found a way outside and then to my window. In his hand is a silver platter.

I open the window, as I see him looking down nervously and his hair is blowing back.

He crawls in the window and sets the tray on the bed. The comforter is rumpled from my thrashing and the pillows are still wet with tears. He hands me a bottle for Wade, and I push it back at him.

"I already fed him."

He looks down and his eyes go wide. "I'm sorry."

"For _what_?" I say annoyed finally. "For keeping _vital_ secrets from me or for being such a jerk?"

"Aren't those the same thing?"

I roll my eyes, "You're a jerk, Peeta. You can't just _keep_ secrets from me. I deserve to know."

"I don't want you to worry."

"About…?"

The next words chill me to the bone, and suddenly I wish he could've kept the secret from me, "Wade."

**a/n: WAAADEE IS IN DAAANGER! WHAAAT! **

**Hah . well, I'm getting a pizza burger soon from my dad –so yeah , I'm pretty hungry.**

**Also it's been an entire week since I began writing this, so the info about my friend is true , just happened last weekend – cause this weekend I'm bored with nothing to do but Facebook , Mibba , && Fanfiction ;D so It's Saturday and I wanna watch cartooooons and get on the internet for the whooooleee night ! 1 week left of school baby ! –lu5mu6 (: **


	13. No Regrets

**a/n: lucky number 13! This is my actual lucky number , so this equals *extra* long chapter for you – we might have something beautiful happen tonight as well . hmmm…**

**thoughts are appreciated!**

**Chapter Thirteen: No Regretss**

"Wade?" I ask.

"This morning Effie said that she talked to one of the game makers about Wade and what we're going to do while we're in the arena and he said," Peeta looks down as if he's ashamed of what we've done and what we're going to pay for, "he said that Wade was going to be staying with the game makers."

"No…" I whisper, "what if they hurt him Peeta, they can't do that! Haymitch and Effie can watch him, but not the game makers, no please."

"Katniss, Effie made them promise to take good care of him."

"That doesn't mean they will, Peeta!" I yell.

"Shh…" he whispers, pressing a finger to his lips and letting his eyes dart to the crib in the corner of the room. He comes closer to me, and suddenly cold tears fall down my cheeks and make their way onto my shirt, adding blotchy gross sad spots to the fabric.

I bury my face into his chest, "This isn't right."

"I know, I know."

He takes me to the bed and sits down, pulling me onto his lap. He lays back, letting me lay on top of him, and for some reason I don't care that I'm on top of Peeta when Gale's back home, waiting for me to return. Not that I ever will, so I've decided, just now – no regrets.

No regrets.

"No regrets." I whisper suddenly.

I won't see Wade again, and once Peeta comes home, he'll be safe with him, and to never be entered in the Games, so I do it.

I just press my lips against his and let my fingers caress his cheek. I part my lips and he does the same, and I let my tongue slip into his mouth and dance with his. I pull back, and whisper against his lips, "I want to do this right."

I stand from the bed and get Wade out of the bed. I press my lips against his forehead and I unlock the door, taking his baby bag and the bottle that Peeta provided. I bounce him, and he opens his eyes but stays quiet. I walk across the hall and find Effie's room. I knock once and she opens the door.

I'm stunned at the sight of her. She has her regular hair – and it's a beautiful blonde. It's tangled with curls. She's in a cloth robe and she's playing with a ring on her finger, looking nervously. When she sees it's me she smiles, "Hello, Katniss."

"Hi." I say, mesmerized by her blonde hair. "Can you watch Wade for three hours or so?"

She lets out a deep breath and she nods, "Of course." She takes the baby bag and slings it over her shoulder, and takes Wade in her arms.

"He's already eaten, so feed him around three or two, or whenever he's really requesting it and just do whatever, he's just taken a nap, but he lov-"

She cuts me off with a laugh, "Katniss, I've got it. If I need you, I'll call you, momma." She shuts the door, pushing me away, and I walk back across, into my room.

Peeta's still lying on the bed, and I go back to my position. "We have to do it tonight, Peeta."

"Tonight is ours, Katniss."

I nod, and press my lips against his and let the tongues do the tango. I feel hot and heavy and just ready. I need Peeta. I don't care if tomorrow is _the_ day. I don't care if after I kiss my son goodbye it will be the last time I interact with him, I don't care anymore. I've loved him the second since he was born, and that was enough for me. He wouldn't remember me, so I pulled away again from Peeta, "Peeta, don't talk-listen for a second, whenever you come back-whenever Wade's older, like five, six, tell him about me. Tell him I loved him. Please."

Peeta looks as if he's about to speak, but I cut him off-with a kiss. My lips are against his and his tongue gets into my mouth and we are dancing once more, with our tongues.

He closes his eyes, and I do the same, panting.

It's three o' clock whenever I lay against the pillow, my forehead sweaty, and my body tired. I'm naked underneath the sheets, as is Peeta. I turn on my side and look at him, "Peeta."

He looks at me, breathless, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For…"

"For the gift," I say, but he still looks confused, "Wade."

He just smiles softly and comes closer to me, pressing his lips against mine, "God, I should be the one thanking you. You're just so amazing."

I sigh, and stand from the bed, wrapping the sheet around my body, and yawn, "I'm going to get dressed and get Wade from Effie."

As I'm pulling on my pants, Peeta whispers, "Katniss?"

"Hmm…"

"I want to have a day with you and Wade."

I chuckle, "Isn't that basically the past two weeks?"

He laughs, "No…" he pauses and I hear him shuffling as he pulls on his pants. He bumps into the crib, because the mobile on the top moves around and the little animals clack together, "I want to paint you."

My breath hitches.

"I just want to lay you both somewhere for…about an hour, and just paint you."

I pull on one of the shirts lying around the room and sigh, "Okay."

He takes me onto the roof. It's about four o' clock before he lays out the entire set. It's a soft blanket, and then he sets out a picnic basket, with some food from the kitchen. He redresses Wade in blue pants and white shirt. He combs back Wade's blonde hair making it straight and it dries regular and I play with it, ruffling it. It's soft now.

He lays me down on the blanket, and lays Wade against my stomach. Wade just looks around, and I just hold his little hand, feeling its softness in my hand.

Peeta brings the brush to the paper, and begins.

I just sit there, looking down at Wade. My eyes droop, but I feel as if I have to do this for Peeta. This is what he deserves.

I wake up to the soft sounds of talking. I have no idea where I am, but I'm not in a bed. I'm wrapped in a brown blanket, and I feel like I'm suddenly in a sauna. The heat is pressing in on me, and I'm becoming sweaty.

The second thing I notice is that I'm comfortable, and someone is breathing down on me.

My eyes register to the sudden brightness of the room, and I look up.

When I speak, my voice is hoarse, "Peeta?"

He looks down and gives me a half smile. His blonde hair is over his blue eyes, so I only see a bit of the bright blue iris. "Welcome back, beautiful." He shifts me in his strong arms, so that I'm being held like I'm a toddler, and my face is meeting his chest. His hands grip my butt as he holds me in his strong arms. I lay my head against his shoulder, and look at him.

"Where's Wade?"

"Oh, he's just like his mother-he fell asleep during the little painting session we had."

I smile, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He just chuckles, "I still got it, though."

"Good." I whisper, before I close my eyes again. I can't fall asleep again though, I want to see the painting, and the curiosity is getting me. "Can I see it?"

He grins, "Of course, momma."

I smile, still sleepy.

He carries me somewhere, and I'm not quite sure where, because my eyes are closed, and I'm breathing in the sweet scent of Peeta.

Whenever he stops, he lays me down somewhere, and takes the blanket off of me. I hear a soft _thud_ and I let my eyes flutter open, and Peeta's looking at me.

"_No_."

"No?"

"Shut your eyes again."

I do as I'm told and yawn again.

"Okay."

As I open my eyes, I am mesmerized.

**a/n: well , I tried and probably miserably failed to make this long and interesting . –loveu5missu6 ;D**


	14. Too Soon

**a/n: I feel obliged to make a long chapter-so this time, I'm going to try-but I don't know. Thanks for all the comments. I love hearing what you guys think about _everything_. Honestly, some of your opinions determine the fate of…Wade, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie. Also-who ships Effie/Haymitch? I think after I finish Finders, Keepers, before I begin the sequel, I want to do a full length Hayffie story.**

What do you think?  


**Chapter Fourteen: Too Soon**

The painting is beautiful. It's wonderful. He's perfectly painted me and Wade. Wade's eyes, open for a change, are the exact shade of Peeta's, and when I look up to see Peeta, his face is lit up, including his eyes. I look back at the painting. My hair has fallen over my face in my portion, and you can see my smile, big and beautiful, as I watch my son. It's perfect.

"I was thinking about giving it to Effie so that she could take it back to District Twelve and give it to your mother."

"I think…I think it's beautiful, Peeta."

He smiles, "It's the best I've ever done," he admits, "I think it's because I'm painting two of my favorite people."

For some reason, I begin to cry. I feel pregnant once more, from my hormone levels. He puts the painting down and wraps one of his arms around me.

I cry into his shoulder, and don't stop, and keep holding onto him. Tears of happiness, Wade tears, tears that I've been holding back, about the reaping, the game maker tears, all of them come and they just, spread onto his shirt. I just cry, and cry, and let it out. He sets his chin on top of my head, and I breathe in the scent of Peeta.

"Sleep with me."

I lay Wade into his crib and kiss him. I'm not ready for tomorrow to come. I don't know how I'll be able to part with him. It's nine o' clock, and after another feeding, I decide to put him to bed, and get ready for bed myself.

The words come breathlessly from Peeta, as he stands beside me, waiting for his turn with Wade.

I turn to him, "Peeta."

"Katniss."

I sigh, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"And why not?" he corners.

"For one reason, we won't ever actually _sleep_."

Peeta raises an eyebrow, "I don't know what you were thinking," he says, "but I was thinking of taking Wade out of his crib and lying in bed with the two of you," he moves his eyebrows up and down, "but I don't know what _I_ was thinking – you know, we can always _do_ what you had in mind. Sleeping's _so_ overrated."

I blush, and pick Wade up, and hand him to his father. "First offer, lover boy."

He pouts and looks at Wade, "Guess daddy's not getting _lucky_ tonight little boy."

I hit his arm and get into bed, pulling back the covers. Peeta lies beside me, and stretches out. He lays Wade on his chest. I turn on my side, and rake my fingers through Peeta's hair. It's soft. Peeta looks over, not moving his hands from Wade's spot on his chest, "You like the hair?

"Totally."

He grins, and looks back at his son. "I can't believe we made _this_."

Wade's fallen asleep, comfortably on Peeta's chest.

"He looks so much like you."

"Nah," Peeta says, touching Wade's cheek. Our son huffs, and then shuts his mouth and goes back to his sleeping bliss, "he's _totally_ got the Katniss good looks."

I move my head back, "Honestly, I think you're blind."

Peeta fake gasps. "Do you now?"

"Yes, I do now."

Peeta picks Wade off of him, and lays him in between the two of us. The kid can sleep through anything. "He's cold." I lay a finger on his forehead, and Peeta's not lying.

I stand from the bed and walk over to the crib and grab a few of the soft baby blankets that Effie got us. I lay a few on top of him, and then move myself farther back into the blankets. It's freezing in here. I shiver.

"You cold?"

I shrug.

"Come here."

I move Wade and place him on top of my chest, as I get closer to Peeta. I don't care again about Gale. I have a son with Peeta. I have a connection to Peeta, and the connections not going to last much longer.

Soon, I will die.

I am pressed into Peeta's chest, and he tangles our legs together, and his body warmth is undeniable. I love it. I lift up the bottom of his shirt and touch his abs. Rock hard. I blush in the darkness, and he chuckles, "Like what you feel, beautiful?"

I don't answer him, and I just touch Wade's hair. It feels like silk against my fingertips. He huffs again in his sleep, and I yawn.

Soon, sleep finds me.

When I wake up, we're in the same position as last night, me against Peeta, and Wade in between us, nestled. Wade and his father are still both sound asleep, and I check the digital clock. It's nine sixteen. We should be awake and getting Wade breakfast and getting last minute advice since Haymitch. If he's sober.

I softly move Wade, and he wakes up almost instantly.

I'm grateful for the full night worth of sleep, and Wade probably needs it too. From yesterday's activities, who knows what Effie was doing with him, and then the painting, and last night our talking.

He doesn't cry, and he just looks around. I smile at him, and finger his hair again. It's one of my obsessions-Wade's hair. It's as soft as silk and it looks exactly like Peeta's hair. Then there are Wade's eyes, the exact same shade of blue as Peeta's. It's so mesmerizing, it makes me jealous of my brown eyes. Then there is just _him_ in general. He's the most amazing thing in this entire cruel universe, and he's _mine_.

I take him to the pile of clothes by the crib and pick out something for him to wear and I change his diaper. He just wears a little onesie. I grab a blue blanket and I wrap him in it, and put in a pacifier. He looks around, and sticks one of his arms out. I put my finger out, and he grips it in one of his little hands.

I decide to wake up Peeta.

Peeta on the other hand is worse than Wade. He could sleep through a freaking revolution, or a hurricane. I shake him, and he just stirs.

I finally manage to wake him up. His eyes flutter open.

He sits up in bed, and I immediately hand him Wade. It's the only thing that makes him wake up fully – Wade in his arms, and I use it to my advantage. He carefully stands from the bed, and walks behind me. We don't talk – no good mornings, or talks about last night, or anything. We know what today is.

There is no need for talking.

Today is our last day with Wade. At least my last day.

We walk to the table, where Effie and Haymitch are both sitting – Effie sipping a glass of orange juice, and Haymitch taking swigs straight from a tall bottle.

We set at the table, and I let Peeta feed Wade. I prepare the bottle that's sitting in front of my plate, and hand it across the table to him. He feeds it to him. Nobody talks, and we all sit in silence as we chew our food. After we eat, we're immediately given one hour before we have to leave Wade with the game makers.

Effie told us last night at dinner that she had asked them if we could be the one's to drop off Wade to them, and she said that they had grudgingly allowed it.

I'm glad for this.

We have one hour to pack up the crib and all of Wade's things and drop it off at the game makers.

Effie also told us that if anything were to happen to either of us in the arena, that Effie would immediately be taking him back to District Twelve to our families, along with all of his things.

I lay in the bed, holding Wade. Peeta is holding me in his arms, pressing kisses along my shoulders and in my hair. All of Wade's things are packed up, including the reddened sheets on which I gave birth to him on. Peeta and I washed them, but the stains didn't come out. I want them taken back to the District after Peeta is crowned victor for Wade to see whenever he gets older.

"I can't believe it's almost time."

Peeta keeps kissing me, leaving me to rant.

"I can't believe this is my last hour with him."

He stops.

"No."

I sigh, "Don't make me argue with you, Peeta."

"I don't want a fight. If you think you're the one dying in there, you are wrong. You're _so_ wrong. But you keep thinking that."

"Stop."

"Stop what, Katniss?"

I feel tears in the bottom of my eyes, "Stop acting like this is something that you want to lose. Time with Wade," I choke on the next statement, "I love him so much, Peeta, but I will _never_ love him as much as you love him. Never."

"You already love him more than I do." Peeta says.

**a/n: so…long enough guys? I _really_ tried. So tell me about the Hayffie full length story in the comments and tell me if I shall do it? I think I want to really, _really_ bad, but I want to know if anyone would be interested.**

**And who out there is a subscriber/favoriter? Shoutout to everyone that reads, and shows their love. **

**Also-didn't know what color Katniss' eyes were-so made them brown. –loveu5missu6 *so very proud of her self right now***


	15. Wants

**a/n: Well , I am pleased to say that I am so happy ! Thanks for commenting the day after or of I post a new chapter ! I love it ! you guys literally make my day ! thanks ! **

**Looks like Rising from the ashes is on hold ? I'll try to update soon ! But here's the schedule for _every _week so far.**

**During the summer : **

**Every other day (and on good days) I will try to update Finders, Keepers. I'm going to start writing a Hayffie story I think, so that'll be the other update, unless I decide to update RFTA again . I've got the Hayffie story ready to begin, so look out for it. The title is The Truth, Rumors, and Secrets. Or should I change it? Let me know ! **

**I'm tired as I finish this up, so sorry ! ;D  
**

**Like the schedule?**

**Chapter Fifteen: Wants**

I'm hysterical as I hold my son for the last time. Peeta watches, and I see his eyes, full of tears. I let mine be known, and I've yelled at the game makers a few times now, since my arrival to drop off my son. I kiss Wade again and again, and smell him, and then I press myself against Peeta, with our son in the middle, carefully swaddled in blankets. I want nothing more than to kiss Peeta and have him hold me. I'm terrified.

I hand Wade to Peeta, and watch Peeta as he presses his perfectly sculptured lips against Wade's forehead and he presses his nose against the blankets. Tears fall from his blue eyes and drip down his cheeks and fall delicately onto Wade.

I hold my hand over my mouth. I feel like I'm about to hurl. Peeta hands Wade to Effie, who lays him in the crib and rolls it over to one of the game makers.

"Out with you all!" the game maker says, his voice nasally.

I cry, and finally press myself against Peeta, and cry into his shirt. He picks me up, and wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me close and cries into my hair. I lay my head against his shoulder, and let myself cry harder.

When I arrive at the studio where Cinna will dress me, he's chipper. "Katniss, dear! I heard about Wade…is he okay?"

I sniffle in response and sit in the chair. I'm totally exhausted. I lean my head against the back of the chair. "The game makers are making Effie and Haymitch leave him there." The words taste like acid on my tongue.

Cinna takes my brown hair in his hands, and changes the subject, "How about one last wash?"

I smile softly, "Sure."

He lays me back in the black chair and lets the warm water ooze over my head. It feels heavenly. He scrapes his hands back and forth using his nails to dig into my scalp. I close my eyes.

When my hair is towel dried and stringy over my shoulders, Cinna takes me to a purple chair, and dries my hair with a blow drier. The hot air makes my face feel dry and scaly, but it dries my hair and warms it. I lean look in the mirror and all I see is Peeta standing behind me holding Wade. My breath hitches and for a second, and I think it's real, until Cinna steps through Peeta and my son's mirage.

I sigh and let Cinna comb my hair once it's dry. He straightens it with an iron and then helps me out of the chair. He takes my hand, pale against his creamy one, and leads me to a huge closet in the back of the studio. "I'm _so_ sorry about the wardrobe. It's the same for everyone.

I crack a smile, a real one this time, the only one all day.

And then he lays out the drab jumpsuit. It's black; with the only thing that differs I'm sure from everyone else's, besides Peeta. The little embroidered twelve on the chest of the jacket to the jumpsuit. It's connected by the seal of the Capitol, directly below it. He then braids my hair, the way my mother braids it. Then Cinna crouches down in front of me. "I'm not aloud to make bets." He tells me, and then looks back, and smiles. His golden eyeliner shimmers in the light of the walk-in closet. He presses his pointer finger against his lips, and says, "so, _shh_…_but_…if I was-I would bet on you."

Tearing up, I throw my arms around Cinna's neck. I was never comfortable hugging anyone, and it had taken time to get used to Peeta's arms around me, but I've gotten it. My mother's, Prim's, and my late fathers-they were natural, because they were related.

"Thank you." I whisper into his hair, and smell him. He smells good, like a musky dark perfume, but not as good and natural as Peeta smells. "But I won't be returning home," I sigh, and close my eyes, a tear slipping from my eye and falling down my cheek, "so, someday, call Peeta-meet up with him and Wade. I'd like Wade to meet my best friend."

Cinna holds me tighter, and presses his lips against my cheek, "Alright, girl on fire."

We pull away from each other and I sit back down on the couch, and tie my shoes.

When I'm done, Cinna takes my hand delicately, once more, and takes me to the car. It speeds down the track, and Cinna doesn't let go of my hand-for which I am grateful. Then we take an elevator to a room that is decorated with silver wallpaper and a silver table. He hoists me onto the table. "Caesar has to talk a little bit before we put you in the chute."

I just nod and look down at the floor. Maybe someone will just cut my throat while I stand on the platform. Or I can step off early. The Capitol warns you to step off whenever they say 'begin', at that moment. A second too early, death by the wicked fire air that shoots through the vents that keeps you from safety of the platform and the deadly arena. A second too late, and death by something way more painful, and way longer can occur.

I've watched someone get killed by the fire. Their body burns, and they fall to the ground.

Everyone leaps from it whenever they say 'begin'. Practically a tradition to leap from the platform.

Suddenly, a cackling noise erupts from the speakers. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games. I think this batch ought to be a good one, eh, Vicki?" Caesar Flickerman's voice rings out, buoyantly.

"Yes, yes, of _course_, Caesar. It's going to be…" _Vicki_ pauses, "_stellar_."

Caesar cackles into the microphone, and laughs, and laughs, until he talks, "Perfect way to describe the games this year, Vicki. Couldn't have said it any better."

Vicki doesn't say anything, leaving Caesar to tell us contestants what to do on the platform.

"Alright, alright! Everyone," Caesar says, and I can imagine him tugging at his ridiculous blue ponytail, "this year, our president, Cornelius Snow has agreed to _count_ down from sixty! It's been a tradition for _ages_, and this year, President Snow is so kind to offer to do it instead of me!" Caesar pauses, probably letting the Capitol audience recover from their five second party upon the news of Snow, "So here are the rules for the minute of platform time. This is a time to get your final thoughts together, and to make allies. It's always been sixty seconds. Now, you stand for sixty seconds, on that platform. You do _not_ move from the platform until the announcer says, 'Begin'."

Suddenly, a door that doesn't even exist opens up from the wall, and I'm suddenly down from the silver table. There's a clear chute that leads up to the arena, and I can hear the whizz of air from the other chutes all around me.

"Good luck," Cinna says, wrapping me in a quick hug as he leads me to the chute, "and remember, girl on fire, I'm betting on you."

I get into the chute and press my hands against the window, as I watch Cinna become a blur. The platform opens up, and I'm seeing all of the tributes. I look next to me, on my left. Peeta. He's standing completely still, not even moving his fingers.

I want so badly to run over to him and just have sex with him right there. I want more of him, and I don't care if it's so wrong, it feels so amazingly right.

I want Peeta.

And that's it.

That's what I want.

Peeta and Wade.

**a/n: eww, extremely short, but I had to get this typed out tonight-and I _am_ starting a Hayffie fic-so Haymitch/Effie shippers, be on the lookout for that. I already began writing it-and so far…excited. I have to go to McDonalds at like 2 am tomorrow with the fam for the last day of school… anyways, thoughts/complaints? –lu5mu6 (:**


	16. Run

**a/n: Hunters safety for _six_ hours tomorrow = no online Haley . Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story , but I've been busy dealing with obsessing over stories , reviewing , and updating some of the other stories people have been asking for . But I promise you , I love this story.**

**Now , here's where you step in . You guys are what I'm trying to make happy . I need you to vote in your next comment . So it's _very_ important _that_ you comment ! I need you to vote for a new story after this one is done ! Don't worry – there _will_ be a sequel to this ! FEAR NOTT !**

I AM IN SUCH A BAD MOOD AFTER LASTNIGHT! I WROTE THIS AMAZING CHAPTER, AND FINISHED IT, AND I WAS TRYING TO SAVE IT, AND I HIT NO AS IN NO, DON'T SAVE! I WAS REALLLY MAD! SO SORRY IF THIS IS CRAP…and sorry for caps. :D I think I shall be okay after I get some food, huh ?

**Chapter Sixteen: Run**

Suddenly, it feels as if we're all in a huge bowl of Jell-O. Everything happens in slow motion whenever we come off the platform.

In my mind, I remember Haymitch and Peeta telling me not to go to the cornucopia. But if I could get my hands on the bow, I think I'd be able to protect both me and Peeta, _and_ manage to get us both food.

And so I run. I run to the cornucopia. At least five people have already died there. Their bodies don't move, and their eyes are lolled into their heads. The screams are worse than the bodies. They're bloodcurdling and horrible. I can't manage to find a bow and a pack of arrows, and I have a bad thought.

_What if I ran out for nothing? I could die right here. I'll never kiss Peeta, I'll never even get to protect him._

My body feels frozen for about a minute, as the horrible thoughts run into my mind. I feel something tugging at my pants, and I kick back. I grab the first thing that I can see. It's an orange backpack.

And I run.

I run to the edge of the woods, and don't stop to pull back branches, or shield my face, and I begin slamming my face into the jaggers from plants and the branches cut up my jacket, I'm sure.

I have this thought, and I don't care that I'm in a death trap and I am going to die, but I smile. I smile because I realize, I can _run_. I haven't been able to do that since I hit the four month mark in my pregnancy. I smile and laugh. This is probably going to be the only good memory. The other ones, will be horrible – seeing people dying in front of my eyes.

So I smile. I allow myself to feel alive for once.

I run for a few more minutes before I slow down to a cautious jog. Then I begin walking, breathing out. The smile is still playing at my lips, and I twist the backpack so that I can look to see what's inside.

The first thing I see is a water purifier. It's silver. I smile slightly; I'll be needing this. The next thing in the bag is a packet of dried fruit. I open it up, and smell the insides. It's sickly sweet, and I want to reach my fingers in and take the entire bag up to my lips and throw down my throat, but I don't. I softly lay it back into the backpack. I then see the last thing.

Its assorted ropes. There are thick ones, and thin ones. They all come in different, brilliant colors.

I sigh, _What am I supposed to do with a bunch of rope?_

I throw the backpack back over my shoulder, slightly disappointed by what I grabbed. Why couldn't I have grabbed a spear or something useful. There's nothing useful about rope.

I find use for the rope. I climb a tree, and sit on a thick branch. I wrap the rope tightly around my legs. This way I can sleep in a tree safely.

I watch the sky for a while, yawning. I hear the cannon sounding. For each sound, a picture is broadcasted into the night sky, and the name and district of the person that has been killed is accompanied.

I feel my eyes drooping, and finally, I allow myself to fall back into a sleep that feels amazingly. My bones are so tired and weak; I could fall asleep in a snake pit if I had to.

_I am kneeling down and eye level with brilliant blue eyes. I lean forward and press my lips against the beautiful blue eyed person's forehead. Whenever I pull back, I pick up the small child. _

_It's a child. It's **my** child. It's my Wade. I put Wade on my hip, and put my hand under his butt. He giggles, "Mommy!" _

_I smile, and finally, we're looking in a mirror. My lips have been painted a dark, almost eerie, blood red. My hair's curled perfectly around my face, and I have two white straps on my shoulders. The straps plunge down, showing off my cleavage. _

_I'm in a wedding dress._

_My heart is screaming inside, and my brain is yelling back, but on the outside, I'm smiling widely, and holding Wade lovingly._

_And finally, I get a good look at my son as I set him down on the bed. He's wearing a black tuxedo, and his blonde hair is much thicker than it was whenever he was born. It's gelled up and combed back._

_His hand graze over a silk pillow. _

_On the pillow, two rings are setting elegantly, with one single slip of paper. _

_**Always.**_

_One single word is printed elegantly in black, and in small font. I lower my eyes and look at it. What does that word mean?_

And then there's a change of scenery. I'm in front of two doors, standing behind my son. Wade keeps looking back, grinning wildly. He's standing beside a little girl, who looks exactly like Gale – her hair his rich blackish brown tone. It's pulled into pigtails, and her dress is the same color as my lipstick, rich bloody red. She's holding a basket of white roses.

_Looped onto my arm is Haymitch. It's weird, but he smiles at me, and I know he's not drunk. He's sober. Before someone motions for us to go, Effie Trinket steps in closely and kisses Haymitch on the cheek. He smiles at her, and allows her to straighten his tie. _

_And suddenly, my son and Gale's little girl (I presume) are slowly walking down a long carpeted aisle. At the end of the aisle, I see Peeta Mellark kneeling down, grinning wildly, looking at our son. Peeta is wearing a tuxedo too, and he matches his son perfectly._

_Then everyone is standing, and Haymitch and I are walking down the aisle. I'm in sort of a daze, because it hits me suddenly that I'm at a wedding._

_**My own wedding.**_

_Whenever I reach the end, Peeta is smiling, and a smile is dancing on my lips. The preacher says words, but I don't hear him. My eyes don't leave Peeta's blue ones. Wade is sitting by his feet, and the little girl is sitting by mine. _

_Suddenly, my vision is blurred by red. Blood red._

_I look over, my mouth suddenly agape. President Snow is standing by my son, kneeling down, and then suddenly, he stabs a sword through my son's stomach. I scream, and look over at Peeta._

_But where Peeta was before, is merely the air. I look down, and see Peeta crumpled to the ground, a knife through his stomach. _

I wake up with a start, and I'm breathing heavily, my hands are clammy.

I hear voices down below.

Laughter echoes through the leaves, shaking them, and I hold my breath. "Did you _see_ the look on his face?"

More laughter. This time, a new, much higher voice is talking, "Yeah! It was _hilarious_!"

I look down, my hands shaky against the rope. Down below, I see Cato and Clove, the tributes from District Two, accompanied by Glimmer and Marvel from District One, and in the back, I see the strong body, that I couldn't miss if I tried.

The body that got me pregnant.

Peeta Mellark has teamed up with the Careers.

**A/n: so… how awful was that? It _is_ 3:30 as I write this, so… sorry ! xD . Well , watching Meet The Robinsons. Gonna post & go to bed , sound like a good plan ? yeah ? yeah ! ;/ why did I stay up so late ? I have a horrible stomachache anyways ! :/ btw , hunters safety was over last weekend . - lu5mu6 **


	17. Fight

**a/n: I want an iPad ! My _grandma_ just got one ! xD **

**Anywho , if you guys could _like_ this page on Facebook ? Peeta+Katniss= Forever&Always . Type that into the search bar exactly like that . Or copy & paste that . Thanks ! **

**Chapter Seventeen: Fight **

I feel betrayed as I see Peeta walking behind everyone. It's as if he's the coat carrier, because no one is talking to him. The blonde girl, from District One, Glimmer, is hanging on the boy from two, Cato. Clove is watching them, and you can see in her eyes that she's been betrayed by him.

I feel bad for a second. But then I see Peeta again. My heart and stomach clench, and I feel like I'm about to be sick. My breath quickens, and I want so badly to hold my son and be back in the bed, cuddling with Wade. I want so badly for Peeta to be with me, telling me everything is going to be okay.

I stop breathing for a second, and I close my eyes. I'm suddenly touching the rope. I'm ready to fall out of the tree and break my neck.

But then I realize what I'm doing. I don't want a hideous death, and if I fall out of the tree, even if I snap my neck, Cato and Clove and Glimmer and Marvel will surely stab at me. Peeta might even.

I feel something falling down my cheek, and I realize it's tears.

I'm crying over this. Peeta's betrayal.

So I listen to their conversation.

"Alright, lover boy, which direction did you say she went?" Clove asks. She doesn't move her eyes from Glimmer and Cato.

Peeta's voice is soft, almost like he's whispering a lullaby to our son, "She went this way." He points in the direction that they just walked away from.

Glimmer whines, "Are you _serious_?" she looks up into Cato's eyes, "Cato, can we take a break? Just a _short_ break?"

Cato looks over at Marvel and Clove, "I guess, considering we didn't sleep _at all_ last night," Cato throws himself on the ground, and lies out. Glimmer lies across his chest. "Might as well get some rest."

Cato is sitting on a log, using a knife to sharpen a stick. I watch her curiously. Then I move my eyes onto Marvel.

Marvel actually lays out a sleeping bag and crawls in it. He leaves his weapon, which is a spear beside him, and lays an arm over it.

And finally, my eyes rest on Peeta. He's sitting on a rock.

Cato looks over and snorts, "Lookout lover boy." He says, as he rubs his chin on Glimmer's head, "If you see fire girl, wake me up."

Peeta nods, and leans his elbow against his knee. "Okay."

And within twenty minutes, Marvel's soft snores can be heard. Clove is lying against the bed, facing the tree, so I can see her face. She looks crushed. Tears roll silently down her cheeks, and she keeps whispering. None of the whispers can be heard, but her breaths are quick and shallow. Cato and Glimmer's lips are pressed together, and Glimmer's hand run through Cato's blonde hair, and when they do pull apart, her eyes stay closed, as if she's in the moment. But his eyes are open, and they seem to be _glued_ to Clove.

I find myself staring at Peeta. How can he not see me?

I keep my eyes locked on Peeta. All I can think of as Wade. A part of me wants to climb down the tree, and strangle him. I feel as if he has betrayed both me and Wade. I want to go home and see my son.

And then, I feel it. I feel his eyes on me. I look straight into his eyes, and he meets mine. Quickly, he looks around, and he stands slowly, and walks to the tree. He looks up, and closes his eyes and lets out a jagged breath before his eyes open and he looks at me again.

"I'm doing this to protect you." He whispers, so softly. "I love you, Katniss."

And with those words, he leaves and sits back on the log. I bite my bottom lip, and don't let my eyes leave him.

I awake to yelling and laughter. I swear, the Careers don't even try to hide themselves, because they're so sure of themselves. So sure that they will win.

"Come down, fire girl!" I look down, and have a spasm, as I feel like I'm falling. "It's not like you even _have_ a chance of winning, mommy!"

The words are coming from Cato, as he grins wildly. Glimmer still has not left his side. I gulp.

Clove steps in, pushing Glimmer away from Cato.

Glimmer doesn't like this, and she shoves Clove equally back. Her blonde braids swing, and her _angelic_ face twists up into a grimace. "Get away from him!" Glimmer squeals. Cato steps back, watching with awe as Glimmer and Clove yell insults at each other.

"He doesn't even love you!" Clove yells. She digs for the knife in her back pocket, and she's about to slice Glimmer.

Glimmer's mouth hangs agape, and she stares at Cato in horror, "Tell her she's wrong, Cato! She's just _jealous_, because she's not as _beautiful_ and lucky as me!"

Cato looks at Clove, and sighs, "She's wrong. You're right, Glim. She's just jealous."

As Cato says those words, Clove's face twists sadly and her mouth hangs open. She takes a knife, and doesn't even smile as she stabs it into Cato's shoulder quickly. He groans in pain, after she pulls it out.

"Here, babe." Clove says as she takes the knife, still with Cato's blood on it, and stabs it into Glimmer's arm. "Share blood with him."

She looks up to the tree, "Good luck, fire girl." She stalks off, wiping the knife off with her shirt, and then putting it back into her back pocket.

Glimmer's freaking out, clutching her arm. I look down, and see that Marvel is still in shock, and Cato's pressing his hands against his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Peeta looks up and darts his eyes over, moving his head along. Then he turns to Marvel, "Guys, she'll have to come down sometime. We need food. And we need to find Clove."

I look over to the next tree, and see something that surprises me.

It's the little girl with the satiny brown skin from District Eleven. She's pointing to my tree, above my head. I look up, and notice something that I don't know how I could've missed before.

It's a tracker-jacker nest.

**a/n: well , how much did this suck ? anywho , byeez ! I feel like I should update more frequently , how does that sound ! :D – lu5mu6 **


	18. Rue

**I JUST SAW A BLACK BEAR OUTSIDE ! xD C**

**Alright : I wanted to thank all of you , but I just can't do it ! So here's a group hug from Haley . AND A NEW CHAPTER ? Anyone else psyched ? **

**Also , a quick insight on Wade Mellark. Just to assure everyone, Wade is _still_ in the care of the gamemakers. If you have any questions concerning the wellbeing of their son, uhm , you can…contact me?**

And here's chapter eighteen for y'all ! Hope you enjoy ? Please , comment , favorite , if you want ! 

**Chapter Eighteen: Rue **

I don't know what washes over me, but I climb higher into the tree, and I make my way to eye level with the tracker jackers. I grab a sharp branch, sharp enough to cut through the top that hangs the nest, and I cut. The tracker jackers sting all over my arms, and I wince as their stingers pierce the skin.

Then, the nest falls to the ground.

And I hear this heart wrenching scream. I look down, my vision blurring from the tracker jacker venom and I see Glimmer, her face swollen and red, lying on the ground – dead from the venom. And the tracker jackers are still stinging her, tearing her suit up. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. She and Cato were inseparable.

****Then I see the arrow that's lying on the ground. And the bow and the arrow holder that's laying beside her.

As I make my way to the bottom, and on the ground, my feet give out, and I'm laying next to the nest.

_What a horrible way to die…_

My eyes open because of the dripping sound.

_Drip…drip…drip…drip…_

I look up, and am surprised to find just darkness. Around the edges of my vision is blurred, so there's this one clear picture, just in the middle. I yawn, and try to move, but all I hear is the rustling of leaves.

Whenever I look around I see the backpack, and then the bow and arrow. I sit up, the crunching of leaves accompanying my every move. My body aches, and my eyes have black spots floating around.

Suddenly, I hear small footsteps, and I jump, and look over, my breath shallow and scared.

I look over and I see her.

It's the girl from eleven, her dark brown hair shadowing her face, poufy. "I changed your leaves every day. And then we got this terrible storm. And I dragged you in here. I got your bow and arrow and the backpack."

"H-how long has it been?"

She looks up at me thoughtfully, "Its been five days, I think."

My voice falters as I whisper this, "P-_Peeta_?"

"Alive. About five deaths since then. The Capitol wants more blood."

I stand up, and my legs are shaking, but I bend down to the bow and arrow, and try to pick it up. I sling the backpack over my shoulder. "Uh, thank you," I say as I look at her, "for keeping me safe. I appreciate it."

The girl smiles softly, "I'm Rue."

"Katnis-"

She just smiles, "I know. Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. Your son's gorgeous."

I smile sadly, my mind drifting back to Wade, "Thanks. He looks much more like his father than me," I sigh, "oh…I'm never going to see him again." I plop back down onto the ground, and swipe at a tear that falls loosely from my eyes. I look at Rue, sheepishly, "I'm sorry. Wade messed me up."

Rue sits down next to me, "It's okay." She smiles softly, "I always wanted a baby whenever I got older – that's not going to happen, but I like hearing about your son."

I look at her and smile, "Baby's are…different. They stink, but they're the most precious things you could imagine. They're so sweet…and young, and they can't voice anything, because they love you just the way you are."

Rue looks away, as she uses a finger to stop a tear from trickling down her face.

"Hey," I whisper, "its okay."

"My mom was supposed to have another baby – and then she woke up one morning, and she – she saw blood over the sheets. She had a miscarriage. And then…she killed herself. My father and me and my older brother – she left me and my dad, and my brother. And now…my father can't stand the sight of me or Wren. He's probably not even watching this. He doesn't even care."

My heart drops. I barely know this girl, and she's just told me her entire life problems.

And as she finishes it, she breaks. A loud sob escapes her lips, and she comes closer to me, her face buried into my chest, as she cries and cries. I press my chin against her soft hair, and let myself cry too. And we just sit there and cry together.

Until we hear the loud footsteps coming into the cave where we are sheltered.

**a/n: This….is suckish ! -_- soo , a lot of y'all are wondering about Wade . What if I made an additional chapter – like chapter eighteen and a half , from one of the gamemakers POV ? Comment ! – Haley (: **


	19. Spying 18 and a half

**a/n: so here is what's going on right now with Wade. I know that all of you , or like 99.9% of you have been worried about Wade . **

**This is super , duper short , so I'm just gonna post it with eighteen ! (: **

**Chapter : Spying **

I look down at the small bundle in the crib. He looks exactly like District Twelve boy, and all he does is sleep and cry. He barely eats a thing. I've been in charge of watching him, clothing him, bathing him, for the last seven days.

I've been in this small apartment-like complex, listening through the small hole in the wall to all of the things that the gamemakers say. I take care of the baby. I don't think he likes me. He's peed on me numerous times, and I swear he winces every time I pick the kid up.

I don't care though.

I don't want this duty of watching this kid.

They should've just killed him while he was in the womb. It would be so much easier if he wasn't here right now. I could be with the other gamemaker trainees, learning how to add things to the arena on a trial course.

Instead, I'm stuck taking care of a smelly month and a half old kid.

They bring me my food everyday, including a new book, and some more clothes for the kid. They wash clothes every other day and sometimes two days in a row, because the child spits up on everything.

I sigh and sit down on the couch, by the hole. I do this everyday. The TV that's hanging on the wall, is tuned into the live action in the Hunger Games, like every other television set in Panem. Except instead of watching the killings, its one mute, and my attention is focused to the deep, strong voice of Seneca Crane, accompanied by the smaller, mellower voice of President Snow.

"He can't sit in there forever, President Snow." Seneca says. "He's supposed to be a trainee. He was sent here with his brother. His brother's one of the best, followed by his other younger brother, and his older sister," I know they're talking about me, and my older brother Brent, my younger brother, Acid, and my older sister, Li. "He needs out of there. We need to get him out of that little hole and begin training him."

President Snow _laughs_, "Alright, Crane," he says, "humor me with the next answer – what do we do with the problem child?"

"The…problem child?"

I look over at the baby, and sigh.

"The baby that came from the womb of our _very_ own District Twelve tribute, Seneca. Don't you recall that little stunt they pulled while talking to Caesar?"

Seneca chuckles, and his answer is almost cryptic, "I think you know what we're going to do with the problem, Snow."

And Snow, he merely laughs. "Very well. We'll start in a week. Hopefully Twelve can keep up in the war until then – _both_ of them."

"I think they'll be able to."

"Now, now, Mr. Crane," President Snow _tsks_, "you _know_ you aren't allowed to place _bets_ on the tributes."

And with that, they both begin laughing, and walk in different directions – Crane shouting orders to the people who are controlling the arena, and Snow's shoes clicking off in the distant until I cannot hear them any longer.

I sit by the hole, unable to comprehend what I have just heard. I'm getting out of this four walled cellar. I'm getting out of this painstakingly small apartment.

I'm _finally_ getting out.

With that, I turn the volume up on the television, check the child one last time, change his diaper, and then sit down – and enjoy the deaths that are occurring on my screen.

It's time to begin.

**a/n: so, that kinda sucked too – but I'd like to give a HUGE thankyou to my new friend _Fluttering Phalanges_, who I have pestered on her story. **

**So, go read "Of Perfume, Liquor, and Baby Bottles" ! It's amazing ! **

**NEW CHAPTER TO COME SOON ! LONGERRR ! SORRY FOR THE CRAPPPP – Haley (; **


	20. Exploded

**This is back to Katniss, everyone, incase I confused you with the last chapter. Questions ? PM/Comment on this ! I check my PM's every night and my comments periodically through the day ! **

**Chapter Nineteen: Exploded **

The footsteps halt as they come closer to Rue and I, and we both press our bodies against the wall. I press my finger against Rue's lips, symbolizing 'be quiet'.

When we hear the footsteps again, they're going the other way. Out of our cave where we are safe.

Rue doesn't think anything of it, and she lays her head against something, and soon, she's asleep, her face relaxed, and her body weak. I can't sleep though, it's impossible. Worry seeps into my mind, and I know it's silly, but for a second, I almost think it's Peeta.

That he's run away from the Careers and now he's coming for me.

The thought runs away later, and I sit watch, looking into the forest.

We're standing in front of a big oak tree. I'm holding the bow and the arrow sits in one of the pockets of the backpack that's also sitting on my shoulders. "Okay, there's always one of the lesser tributes watching the stuff. They just sit there on guard, with a knife," Rue explains as we look into the vast, clearing in the middle of the arena, "everyone else leaves, looking for someone," she gives me a pointed look, "and the stuff is left there with them."

I sigh, and rub my temples, "Okay, I have no idea where this is going."

"Just listen." She says. "I've figured this out. We split up. I'll keep watch. You go down to where the pile of supplies is. All you have to do is shoot something, preferably, the bag of apples on top," she grins a mischievous smile, "and it all…explodes."

I'm beyond confused now. But I look at her. "How do you know?"

"I've been watching them!" Rue chirps. "They have to be careful where the step, and watch they take off the pile."

She reminds me so much of Prim. She's the exact same age, and she has the same energy that Prim has.

I smile. "Okay." I whisper softly, "I'm in."

Rue giggles, "Awesome!"

Then something hits me. She said that she would sing. How would I hear her whenever I was by the pile of stuff, and she was far over in a huge tree.

She seems to notice my confusion, because her face falls. "What?"

"How am I going to hear you sing?"

"Oh," she grins, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me!" She clears her throat, and begins singing a soft lullaby. Her voice is beautiful, like a bell.

Something repeats the melody, but in a higher pitch, and not with the words, but just with the melody.

"Mockingjays." Rue explains. "There are _loads_ in District Eleven. We use them to tell the workers what time it is, when lunch is, stuff like that."

I nod. Mockingjays were a mutated animal that the Capitol created. They sing back exactly what you sing.

And we separate. I go to the edge where Rue told me about the stuff. And she's right. There's a boy, who I notice immediately is dying. His figure is not at all strong, and the way his arms and legs move, are in watery, thick motions. His face is hollow. He sits on top of a box with a knife in hand, looking back and forth.

I almost take pity on him and tell him to move, but it doesn't matter. He's miserable.

I get ready to shoot. I am for the bag of apples, just like Rue told me to do, and I release the arrow into the air. It flies, and hits the target dead on.

Apples fly out of the bag, hitting the ground heavily, and the boy's face makes me want to scream. The boy begins running, but it's as if he's running in thick water, because as he runs, he trips.

A loud boom flies through the arena, and I hear numerous blood curdling screams. It's almost impossible for them to be heard, but they're their. The boy doesn't even bother to scream.

All of the things that were lying on the pile explode. The fire burns through the grass, and into the woods.

I run.

The feeling is mutual as I run, not as wonderful as it felt the first day. I run through the woods.

Then I hear the melody. The mockingjay's voices rise above the screams, singing me the tune that Rue has sung to them.

_Eet em ahl the cav _

Their voices are pricelessly beautiful, as they sing that over and over again. Even though its clear that those are gibberish sounds, I know exactly what Rue has sung to them.

_Meet me at the cave._

That is where I run. I can still here the fire crackling, but it's not as loud. The mockingjays still sing the tune over and over again, but it's not as clear in my left ear. I hear everything perfectly out of my right ear. My left ear; a pain shoots through it, and then I cannot hear any longer.

Rue comes to the cave a few minutes after I arrive. I'm trying to get something out of my ear, something to help it, but the pain won't go away, and I can't hear anything out of it.

"What's wrong?" Rue asks as soon as she sees me. The smile that was on her face makes me grimace. I feel horribly. "What happened?" She sits in front of me, where I'm sitting, and looks at me confusedly.

Whenever I talk, my voice is wobbly, and it feels uneven. "I'm deaf." I tap my left ear, and as I do, the pain grows even worse.

"What?" Rue asks again.

"I can't hear out of this ear."

Before she says anything, she pushes my shoulder back, causing me to lay down. Rue's small, but her strength is unbelievable. She touches it, and each time she does, my face grows harder.

It doesn't matter if I can't hear out of one ear. I won't be living much longer.

"Rue." I stop her as she brings something to my ear.

She looks at me, and presses her free finger to her lips.

"Rue, _stop_." I tell her. "It doesn't matter if I can hear or not. I'm dying anyways."

She doesn't stop. She continues trying to help me. She doesn't speak, and finally, after she's tried poking my eardrum, I push her off of me.

I stand up, annoyed. "I told you to leave it alone." I grab my bow and arrow, and walk out of the cave, quickly throwing behind me, "I'll bring something back for dinner."

**a/n: aww .. poor Rue ! D: Sooooooo … thanks for the comments on last night's ****TWO**** updates, even though they weren't very good . but at least they weren't as **_**crappy **_** as this ! Huh ? – Haley ;D **


	21. Surprises

**a/n: so I'm a really crappy writer , aren't I ? Just tell me the truth . -.- **

**but, thanks for all of the comments on the last chapter (WHICH SUCKED) -_- I'm so sorry for being a bad writer ! :'(**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME ACTION , I PROMISE ! IT'S GOING TO PROGRESS AS WELL(: **

**Chapter Twenty: Surprises **

XxX

As I stalk through the woods, looking for something to shoot and kill and eat, I hear voices. Not _voices_, his voice. Peeta's voice. It's as if he's right there with me.

I turn around abruptly, but find just the disappointing sight of trees and dead leaves cluttering the floor of the forest. I sigh shakily and continue looking for something to eat.

I end up shooting a plump rabbit. It should feed me and Rue for a couple days, and then I'll have t go out again and look for something. But rabbit can't be the only thing we eat. I remember back at the book that my father has, the one with all of the herbs and vegetables, telling me what I can and can't eat. I look around, and find some edible grass. It's soft, and I put a piece in my mouth. It's chewy, and it does not taste like grass. It's sweet, almost like sugar tea. I take a few patches of it. It'll be good walking snacks.

I snicker to myself. I never thought that I could have _snacks_ in the arena. I say a quick, silent prayer to my father, just telling him thanks and I begin back to the cave.

I'm almost there, maybe five, ten minutes away, whenever I hear a shrill cry for help.

My immediate thought is Peeta.

But then, it comes again, and I hear it's Rue.

"_KATNISS! KATNISS HELP ME!_"

I drop the rabbit and the grass and run. Run towards the direction of her calling, and let the wind press against my face.

XxX

Whenever I find Rue, she's laying in a meadow. I look around. It's nearly dark in the arena, the sunset forming, brilliant colors of pink, red, and purple throwing out through the sky. Maybe an hour of light before everything is pitch black and the eerie noises of the forest come out.

My mind is focused on Rue.

There's a spear through her stomach, and blood is flowing quickly out of the wound.

My breath holds, and I feel a tear starting down my cheek. "_Rue_." I breathe.

"K-Katniss," Rue greets me, her voice shaky and barely there. It's like a ghost whisper, "K-Katniss…I-I'm sorry."

I'm by her side, and I have slipped my jacket off. Underneath the jacket, there is a white t-shirt. I press my jacket against her wound, and try to stop the bleeding.

But it's useless. Even if I can manage to save her, which I can't, I can't get the spear out of her stomach.

I'm angry at her though, even though she's dying, "Why'd you follow me?"

"You were so angry. And it was my fault, and then the boy – he was a Career – District One, maybe? He used a spear and he hit me in the stomach, and then hid somewhere. He's probably lis-listening."

I press my lips against her cheek, "Rue, I wasn't mad at you. I-I got us a rabbit, Rue."

Rue smiles softly, "Now you…you have to win Katniss. You have to win. Not for me. Win for the baby."

As she says that last word, 'baby', her eyes close, and her breath slows before it comes to a complete halt, and I know she's passed.

I cry, and cry, before I have the courage to do something. Rue deserves more than this stupid spear through her body. The hover car will take her in about thirty minutes. It gives the tributes time to take anything that she had on her. Weapons, food, et cetera.

I find the flower part of the meadow, and pick up flowers. Pink, purple, yellow, white, orange, blue, red. I place them all around Rue's body, and then make a small crown out of weeds and place a pink flower in the middle of the weed. I stand up and look at her. The flowers covering her, she looks so incredibly peaceful.

I lift my three fingers and point to the top of the arena where I'm sure there's a camera. Tears may be streaming down my face, but I'm strong.

I sit beside Rue, and wait for the hover car, and pick up the bow and arrow and look at the arrow with the blood of the rabbit on it. I wipe it off with my pointer finger and then wipe my finger into the grass. It leaves a stain, but I don't bother trying to get it off.

I see a hover car in the distance and I stand up, looking at Rue for the final time.

Then, I hear rustling in the leaves.

I grab the bow and get ready to shoot.

Marvel, from District One steps out, a smirk on his face. "Looks like little Rue didn't make it in this fi-"

But before he can finish his statement, I release the arrow, and it hits him in the chest. Right where his heart is.

It causes him to moan, and I stalk over to him, and push the arrow further into him with my boot. "Looks like Mr. Cocky didn't make it as far as he thought he would. Hey, you're with Glimmer now…right? It _was_ Glimmer who was the dumb one who got caught under the tracker-jacker nest?" I watch as his eyes go wide, and I smirk, "You deserve everything that they do to you in hell, mkay?"

I bid one last farewell to Rue, and then walk back to the cave in the woods.

XxX

Days pass. I find more of the grass in the woods, the edible, sweet kind. I live off of that, and stay in the cave.

More people die, not including Peeta or myself. As I'm alone in the cave by myself, I think about Gale.

The boy that I love back home, the boy that I _still_ love. But I'll never see him again – ever.

And for some, odd reason, I almost feel okay with that. I'll always love Gale – but nothing compares to the love of Peeta. To the love of someone who gave me a tiny human being, who I actually love. A small, little baby, who I thought that I wouldn't care for. But I do.

Everyday I think about Rue and how I killed Marvel. About what I said to him.

It's around twelve o' clock whenever something big happens. The speakers go on and the voice of the head game maker, Seneca Crane comes on. It makes me sit up from my spot on the floor of the cave, and listen intently, I even walk out of the cave and stand by the opening.

Seneca Crane coughs before he begins his speech.

"Due to a change in events, there has been a new law just added for the benefit of these games. Two victors can be crowned this year if they are from the same District. If your District partner has already passed don't fear – you may still be eligible to be crowned victor, by yourself." Seneca Crane says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Good luck, and of course, happy Hunger Games!"

The first thing that comes to mind whenever I hear the news: _Peeta and I can both go home to Wade._

**a/n: aww … was this better ? I got a comment saying that the last chapter was boring . I already had Rue's death planned whenever I was writing the butt end of the last chapter , so I hope this spiced it up again ? please let me know your thoughts … they get me motivated(: also , have I been doing a good job updating ? I've been trying _super_ hard to update every other day ! **

**;D and who watches Teen Wolf , if you do , please check out my two fanfictions on them ? – Haley(; **


	22. Sweet Talk

**a/n: seriously , I'd like to thank everyone that has commented(: **

**without further ado , chapter twenty-one – I'm staying up as late as it takes , and if this chapter does _not_ make it to or over … 2,394 words NOT COUNTING A/N (I have a special way of counting just the story words) ;D – I will reveal a secret in the next chapter … if you want it . this chapter will probably be moving QUICK , as it will probably be going into the next _weeks_ . heck , we might even hear news on Wade . I am _not_ promising anything .**

**but like I said before (and like I lied) , here's chapter twenty-one(: enjoy !**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sweet Talk**

xxx

I walk into the woods. I must find Peeta. We need to ally together. I need him. I need him so badly, I don't want to reveal it to myself. But it's true. I need Peeta Mellark more than I can admit to myself right now. More than I want to admit.

I admit, that I don't want to love him. I want to love Gale, the boy back home who I promised my heart to a long time ago. But that boy back home, he's nothing compared to the father of my child. I can't even explain it. It's more than a bond we share over a seven pound human being that cries constantly, and poops, and smiles a lot now. A human being that Peeta helped me deliver.

It doesn't compare to that. And my heart wrenches in guilt as I think about Gale, and then Peeta, and then Wade.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts and go back to the trek through the woods. Crunching of leaves. Birds chirping. Crickets singing, their wings rubbing back and forth creating the noise. Rustling of the wind blowing through the branches. Mutant animals scurrying around the bed of the forest. The sounds of the arena, for some reason, _interest_ me.

I walk until I can't see in front of me anymore. There is _no_ light in the arena, except for the small period of time whenever they announce today's deaths. I watch, and see little Rue. Beautiful, little Rue, who reminds me so much of my little sister, Prim. Then, I see Marvel, from District One in his ridiculous blue suit from the Caesar interview.

I scoff at the sight of his face. His score is neatly printed beside his photo, like all of the other tributes have theirs beside their picture after they die.

Whenever I realize it's impossible to go anywhere, without running into something, I find the sturdy trunk of a tree, and use rope and things to climb up it to sleep in for the night. I take my bow up, and carefully strap it in. The bow and arrows are like my second children. I treat them with as much care, as I treat Wade with.

xxx

Whenever I wake up, I hear booms going off. Cannon fires. It makes me shudder, and I have a terrible thought.

_Peeta's dead. You're next. Wade will live in the capitol his entire life._

I quickly push the thought away and begin my walk back up. I find a few edible stalks of grass, which taste like bark, but I eat them anyways. I soon find myself at the edge of the woods. In another meadow. I know it's not the same meadow, because in this meadow, the grass is unusually tall, and it kind of scares me to wonder what's lurking beneath the yellows and greens of the grass. I let my heart beat frantically as I make a path through the grass, taking fistfuls of the stuff out of the dirt and tossing them aside. I feel bugs hitting my face, and it almost makes me want to scream, but I don't. Once I get to the edge of this, I'll be in another part of the never-ending forest. I'll be okay.

It takes longer than I expect, about an hour and a half, and by the time I make it out, my hands are stained with a light, barely visible green and a soft, kind of glowing, yellow from the grasses. I sigh, and touch my face. It's probably swollen from the bugs that attacked it.

At this moment in time, I kind of wish I had a mirror, and some of the makeup that Effie Trinket, our District Twelve escort, uses. For some reason, I want to _impress_ Peeta with the way I look. It's a ridiculous idea, because the man has seen me naked, giving birth to a live human being (which, is a ridiculous pain – so I deserve some credit for that one), and he's seen me scream and cry.

I've never worn makeup in front of him.

I don't know why I have this urge to do it now.

xxx

This patch of the forest is huge. It takes me three days to reach the end, and in those entire three days, _no_ cannons fire, and I feel as if the world is pressing in on me. This isn't good. The Capitol will soon be tricking us and deceiving us with lies, and tricks.

Once I reach the end, I realize I am finally by a river.

It takes me this long to realize that my mouth is as dry as a desert. I begin running to the side, jumping on rocks and hitting puddles as I make my way to the edge. I kneel down and sit on my knees as I cup my hands and bring it to my lips. I suck the unusually sweet taste of water over my tongue and let it slip down my throat.

I'm on my fifth handful whenever I see stones being tossed into the river.

My breath stops, and I slowly turn around.

I stand up abruptly and run into his chest, pressing my face against his jacket. Peeta wraps his arms around me, and plants a kiss in my hair.

"Peeta…" I whisper. It takes me a second to realize when we pull away from each other that I'm crying. But I'm not sad for once in this arena. I'm happy.

When I look at Peeta, I see that he's supporting himself on one leg.

I push him to the ground, and see that his pants are ripped, and there's a huge gash on the side of the leg that he's limping on. My breath quickens.

I rip the bottom of his pants and take it over to the river where I let cool, smooth water run over it. Whenever it's soaked, I press it against his wound. He winces, and I sigh.

"What happened?"

He shrugs, "I told Cato I was done helping them. Clove cut me."

"Clove's back with them?"

He pops his lips, "Yep. She came back after Glimmer died," he smiles softly at me, "and they got all…_emotional_…Cato cried a little. I think they had sex too. Like, _kinky_ sex."

"If they're killing people, how are they having _kinky_ sex?"

"I don't know…but they went behind a _bush_ to talk, and whenever they came back, Clove's hair was a mess with pinecones and leaves all through it," he chuckles, "and Cato was wearing the wrong jacket."

I can't help but laugh. "I bet the perverts enjoyed _that_ show."

He smiles and uses his hand to push back a strand of my brown hair that fell out of the braid. I hadn't even noticed, but I hadn't taken my hair out of the braided hold that I'd had in it since day one in the arena. It reminded me of Cinna and my mother and District Twelve, and Wade using his small fist to tug at the end of the braid.

xxx

Peeta and I find another cave, where I take him in, and clean the wound again. It looks horrible.

That night, I go out and hunt. I manage to take down a small rabbit. I sling it over my shoulder, proud of my clean shot, and manage to grab a few of the sweet tasting edible plants that I lived off for a few days after Rue died.

Rue….

Once back at the cave, I see Peeta toying with something silver in his hands.

"What's that?"

"A parachute…from a sponsor." He grins as he looks up at me. He doesn't hand me the parachute as I sit next to him, but actually the small white note that accompanied it.

_You call that a kiss? That was a "daughter" kiss. One that you use to kiss your daughter. Use **tongues**. Peeta – make a move, or I'm gonna ride a freaking chute to come teach you how to kiss. And it won't be pretty. Here's something to help with your anxiety. –Haymitch_

Peeta opens the parachute, and a huge grin spreads over his face, and I see a small tear run down his face.

He look at me, and shows me something.

I look at it. It's a picture. It's black and white, but really clear. It's a picture of Wade sleeping. On the bottom it says in elegant script: _Saw him yesterday. He's doing fine. A boy's watching him. You'll see him soon enough –Haymitch_

I smile at the picture, "God, we made a beautiful kid."

He wipes the tear falling from his face with the back of his hand. "I have to agree on that one."

"Of course you do, papa." I smile as I punch his arm playfully, with little force, "You helped create the little boy."

Besides the picture of our son, there's a small tube of ointment. I place some on the tip of my finger and slather it on Peeta's wound. His face relaxes a bit, but the gash doesn't look any better.

Along with that, there is a holster for water, which I tell Peeta I'll take down to the river tomorrow to fill, and six pieces of bread. They have twelve written elegantly on the top.

I smile at Peeta, "Looks like some of your dad's handiwork."

"Nah..." he grins, "my dad's is _way_ better. But I'm better than these, _and_ my dad's. You and our son, are definitely _not_ gonna starve with me being the dada."

xxx

A thunderous rain pours down, leaving me and Peeta stuck in the cave for the day. I don't mind though, because Peeta has decided to give Haymitch what he asked for. _And more_.

We're on the cold floor of the cave, but honestly, I don't care. We could be on a small plastic raft that's loosing air, and I wouldn't care. Peeta's doing something to me. Something that feels amazing, but makes me feel guilty whenever I remember back home the boy that promised to raise my child as if it were his own.

Gale Hawthorne.

But as soon as Peeta's lips are crashing onto mine, and his tongue is in my mouth, and my chest is on his chest, I forget all about Gale.

But…the sexy moment that we _were _living in soon ends as Peeta yells out in pain. His leg. I sigh and remember his leg. His bad, mangled leg. I sigh and push myself off of him. I feel vulnerable, and almost as if I have been _rejected_. I know that I haven't.

Peeta sighs, and smiles softly, "I would love to as much as you…but we can't. Not right now." He pulls me against his chest, and we lay like that, looking out at the booming thunder, the loud pitter-patter of the rain, and the cracking of lightning as it hits the ground.

xxx

The next day, after I bring back a plump squirrel and a nice, long rabbit along with more water, as Peeta's tending to it on the fire that he's started.

He can't do much, as his leg has gotten worse. His face no longer relaxes at the ointment that I constantly put on his leg's wound. It makes me feel sick to my stomach, whenever I see him. He smiles, and at night, he holds me against his chest as I cry softly about everything – Wade, his leg, Rue, Prim, my mother – but it's killing him. The wound gets deeper whenever I have to cut out a small jagged rock sitting in the open wound one morning.

The announcement surprises me.

"_Everyone needs something it seems. Tonight, after we play the anthem, we will be holding a feast at the cornucopia. Not with food though. No, this feast will hold whatever it is you are in desperate need of. You will not be able to get this from your sponsors, as we've made it impossible to get that __**one**__ thing you desperately need,_" the cryptic voice of President Snow rings out through the arena, "_tonight, everyone who needs something will get it._ _Best of luck, surviving the day – and I wish you a __**happy Hunger Games**__._"

It doesn't mean much at first, to me or Peeta. But after I think about the announcement again, it makes sense.

"_No, this feast will hold whatever you are in desperate need of." "That **one** thing you desperately need." "Tonight, everyone who needs something will get it."_

The words ring over and over again, like a mockingjay repeating what I'm singing.

"Peeta's medicine." I whisper softly, as I walk back into the cave. I look Peeta square in his bright blue eyes and sigh, "I'm going to the feast."

His eyes go large, like big Capitol plates, "What? No, you're not. You're staying right here where you're safe!"

"Peeta…you're in horrible condition." I tell him softly.

"Thanks for sugar coating it." He says rolling his eyes.

I sigh, ignoring his comment, "You need the medicine, or you're going to die. Or you're _never_ going to come home! You'll never get to see your son! You'll _never_ get to hold your son! Peeta, you won't even get to say goodbye to your son. Not properly at least."

I know my words hit him hard, "As much as I love Wade – I can't risk loosing you. I can't risk you running to the cornucopia and," he chokes on his own words, throwing a hand through his hair, "and…some other tribute, like Cato or Clove killing you."

I sigh, "Peeta. I-I'm not going to die. I'm gonna run, and get back to you. I promise."

"You're not going tonight, Katniss. End of story. It's not happening. I'm not risking it. I'd rather me die than you. Wade needs a mother more than he needs a f-"

I bite my lower lip, "Don't even-don't even say that, Peeta."

"You're not going Katniss."

xxx

I go to the river to fill up the container with water for dinner.

How am I going to get Peeta his medicine?

Suddenly, a silver parachute drops from the sky. I open up the parachute and read the white slip of paper.

_Thanks for the kiss. Here. This __**should **__help. -Haymitch_

I find a small bottle of pink substance. I shake it up and see small bubbles fizz to the top.

I read the small label on the front.

_**Sleeping Medicine. Give this to someone who is having trouble sleeping, and they'll be out within a few seconds. Only a capful. Do not overdose.**_

I tuck the bottle back in the parachute and then shove the parachute in my shirt.

I'm going to the cornucopia tonight. And I'm coming back with Peeta's medicine.

**a/n: GOAL REACHED(: Exactly 2,470 words ! (; You may be proud of me. I am also proud of me. So , I actually had confidence in this chapter . Please tell me what you think ? was this rushed ? I kinda liked it ! It was _so_ much fun to write . Well , I am off to bed , as it is 1:22 in the morning (YOUR WELCOME FOR DOING THIS)**

**and … haha . kinky sex(;**

**If you're wondering why I wrote this, starting at 12:30 , it's because I wanted to impress you(: And I'm super tired and proud *yawn* I LOVE YOU ALL(: NOO , I LOAF YOU ALL –Haley(:**


	23. Drugged

**a/n; so I am super duper proud of myself for the last chapter(: thanks for all the reviews ;D they seriously and for really make my day(: **

**without further ado , chapter twenty two (haha ! that rhymeeed!)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

xXx

I sit by Peeta, pressing myself against him for warmth. The rabbit is cooking, and Peeta and I are already chewing on a piece of bread. I look at the fire, the colors that me, Peeta, and Wade, probably looked like. I sigh and take the picture out of the silver parachute. Our sleeping baby boy.

I smile at it, and show it to Peeta. He smiles softly. "He looks like you when he's sleeping."

My lips twitch and threaten to frown, "Peeta, this kid is _pure_ Mellark."

Peeta grins, "Alright…he does have some vital traits of me…but c'mon, you carried the kid for nine months." He uses his finger to brush my cheek, "That takes _skill_."

When the rabbit's done, I watch Peeta carefully eat, taking small sips of water. I see that it's almost gone and I saw, "Peeta, you drank all the water…again!"

He looks in the silver holster for the water, and grins sheepishly. "Oops." He chuckles, "I'm still hungry. This bread's so dry."

I grin, "I think it's good. I'll go get you some more water…I'm not thirsty anyways."

It was a total lie, but I had to get the pink sleeping stuff in the water after dinner so that I could go out and get his medicine.

"I'm good. I'm really tired though," he places his hand on my knee, sending a shiver through my body, "you can get the water after supper."

I nod slowly and keep eating the bread the meat. The meat tastes so good against my taste buds. I sigh and close my eyes. I'm tired too. But I need to stay awake. I need to get to that feast.

xXx

I smile and kiss Peeta on the lips. I hand him the holster, "Drink. You need to stay hydrated."

He kisses me back, and whenever I pull away he groans, "Katniss…" he whispers against my lips, "can't we just make out all night?" I roll my eyes, and push the holster against his lips.

"Peeta, I'm serious. Drink the water."

He rolls his eyes and takes a gulp of the water. I almost feel bad, but I can't. I'm doing this to help him. I can't feel guilty for it. He drinks the entire holster, and as he leans in to kiss me, his eyes droop, and he moves away, "I-I'm so tired." He says, and then his eyes go wide for a second, "look!" He points to the wall of the cave.

"What?"

"L-look, look at the rainbow unicorn pigs! They're _mating_, Katniss! Eww… oh, my God, what the hell is that one doing?" Suddenly, he's eyes fall, and his face becomes slack, "u-unicorn pigs…." Those are the last words he says before he falls into unconsciousness.

I sigh and kiss him softly on the lips, "I'm sorry."

xXx

I walk to the edge of the forest, with my bow in one hand and my bag of arrows in the other. I find the clearing where we stepped off the plates, where the cornucopia sits. I look and see that there is a big, long, wooden table. In the middle, there are three bags. One says "Two" written on it in elegant script, the one beside it has the elegant soft, "Five" written on it, and the final one has "Eleven" written on it.

Eleven was Rue's District. That means the boy from there is still alive.

Then, something else comes to mind. Why isn't their a bag with "Twelve" written on it.

I get the answer, and it makes my heart stop.

On top of the box cornucopia, at the way top, I see it.

There's a small baby carrier sitting there, and I see small hands pushing into the air, over and over again, and then the baby kicks.

And where the baby's feet are kicking, there is a bag with "Twelve" written on it.

As I begin walking faster than I dreamed I would, I see a red-headed girl run out of the forest and pick up the District Five bag. She glances back at me with her fox face and doesn't do anything. She scurries back into the edges of the forest.

I begin climbing up the cornucopia, but as I do, I hear a loud _ping_ run through the air.

I look down at see Clove, with her braided black hair, with three knives in her hands, as she leans down to pick up one of them.

"Hello, fire girl."

And the greeting is not at all warm.

**a/n: so this is not at all long, but it has a twist. Dun , dun , dun ! EEEEEK ! Thoughts ? Please let me know ? –Haley(:**


	24. ChitChat

**a/n: So you probably all hate me because I didn't update as soon as possible . But I think the last chapter really shocked y'all into commenting ? So thanks for all the AMAZING SUPER ENCOURAGING NICE COMMENTS(: CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN TO GET MY FINGERS MOVING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ? So here's my lame excuse for lack of update : WRITER'S BLOCK FOR _JUST_ THIS STORY & IT SUCKEEEED !**

**But I'm back with more Peenis & Wade . Weenis ;D **

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Chit-Chat **

xXx

Clove struts closer to me and smiles viciously. "So," she looks up and sees the small carrier where my son is setting in, "oh! Oh my Odair. Is that your _baby_?" she asks. She snorts. "Well, too bad you won't even get to kiss it goodbye."

"C-Clove, please, y-you could've killed me when I was in th-the tree. But you did-dn't. So…y-y-you don't have to k-kill me now." I don't know why I'm so emotional right now. I didn't even cry this much after I heard the news that Wade was going with the game makers.

"Actually," she purses her lips, and flips her black hair with her free hand, "I do, sweetheart. Look… Glimmer's dead, and I _thank_ you for that, I really do. Because now, I have Cato _all_ to myself, m'kay?" she sighs, "But, think about Katniss. You didn't actually think I was going to _die_ in here, did you?"

I feel my heartbeat quicken as she steps one step closer to me.

"Didn't think so, fire girl. Now…look on the brightest side of the sun at this little predicament, just for a second. You're kid's gonna die because I'm gonna kill him right after I get done with you," Clove looks around, and takes one of her knives, and wipes it on her sleeve, "so, after that…he'll be dead. And if you're lucky, you'll go to Heaven…and not Hell. And after that, I'll kill precious _bread boy_. That is what he is right? Bread boy?" she doesn't let me answer, coming closer to me, by one step, "Anyways. You're entire little family will be dead. So, you'll all be together. Just not here. And me and Cato – me and Cato, ahh, I can think of it now. Oh, we'll get married, and maybe even have a kid like yours."

I gulp, and look down ashamed that my bones are too made of jell-o to move. I can't even protect myself. I feel helpless and I _hate_ it.

"But…enough chit-chat. Let's get this show on the road!" Clove grins ruefully, and walks so that she's right in front of me. "So…pain or no pain?"

Before I can do anything, she's pushing me against the ground, and straddling me, hovering above me.

"Wait!" Clove says, as she has her knife pressed against my throat. "Wanna blow one last kiss to lover boy? Or the baby? Or both?"

Tears fall out of my eyes. This is it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't save Peeta. I couldn't protect my son. I couldn't do anything right.

My entire life, full of sins, and only one pure and _good_ thing flashes before my life. Feeling Prim kick in the womb. Seeing my father hold the pink bundle that was Prim. Watching through the window as my father walked up to the door. My mother and father kissing. Sitting in the fire telling Prim stories. My father's laugh. My father's shoes, untied and dirty by the door. His mining uniform. The woods. The meadow. The pond where my father taught me how to swim. The Mellark bakery, where my father bought me a birthday cake one year. Turning five and finally going to school. Seeing a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes watch me as I walked to and from school. Walking Prim to school on her first day of school. Prim falling down the stairs clumsily. Prim talking about being a doctor. Prim and I playing checkers. Eating the mint candy on Christmas Eve under the mistletoe. Buttercup, who hissed at me with hatred. My first pair of hunting boots. The news that my father was dead. Walking in the woods, full of tears and sadness bubbling over me. Bumping into Gale and wanting to kill him. Becoming Gale's friend. Desperately needing money. Asking everyone if they could buy Prim's old baby clothes. Burnt bread. Walking through the meadow with Gale. Kissing Gale. Hunting with Gale. Lady, Prim's goat. Prim. My mother. Hazelle Hawthorne holding a newborn baby in my kitchen, covered in blood. Posy Hawthorne playing in the meadow with Prim. Sixteen horrible Hunger Games. The party. Peeta and me having sex. Finding out I was pregnant. Prim laughing in glee at the thought of a baby. Lady licking my pregnant belly. Peeta delivering our son. _Wade Aiden Mellark_. Effie Trinket telling Peeta and I our son was gorgeous. Breastfeeding Wade only two times. The arena. Running through the woods. Rue. Glimmer and Cato. Clove yelling up at me in the tree. Peeta saying he was protecting me. Peeta and I kissing in the cave. The notes from Haymitch, who actually _cared_.

I close my eyes, and sniffle.

"Alright. I gave you the chance to blow a kiss, fire girl, but you just didn't use the advantage."

Clove presses the knife harder, and moves it from its spot on my neck, and it's hovering over it, the blade about to slice through my peachy skin and let the red blood spill.

Just as she's about to dip in to my skin and kill me, she's thrown off of me, and thrown against the silver, hard wall of the cornucopia.

"You hurt her! I kill you." The words are spoken from a deep, male, gravelly voice. I look over and see the male tribute from Rue's District. Thresh. With those words, Thresh rips the knife out of her hands, and makes a clean kill in her heart.

Thresh lets her fall to the ground, and I look at him, my eyes stricken with thanks that I cannot even express to him, because all of the words I know are stuck in my throat, unable to come out.

He looks at me, and then runs to the table where his bag is, "Just this once fire girl. For Rue!" And with those final words, he runs back into the woods.

Then I hear a croaking voice. Clove.

"Cato!" She yells, her voice cracking. "C-Cato! I-I love you."

She stops, and it makes me almost pity her, like I did before, whenever I was in the tree.

I'm brought back into reality whenever I hear a small whimper come from the carrier on top of the silver box cornucopia. I climb to the top quickly, and move the blanket that is covering his face. What if this was just some sick joke, and this isn't even my child? Would I still save him or her? The answer is yes. Now that I have Wade, I couldn't imagine not saving a child that needed me.

In the carrier, there's a baby. Blond hair, blue eyes. About a month and a half old. Kicking it's feet.

**a/n: So, is the baby hers ? Is it _really_ Wade ? You'll just have to see ! So , here's my update ! Anywho , tell me what you think , and get an update ? I think that's fair !**

Now , I would be nice & update two days in a row (today , tomorrow) if I wrote a chapter , but I'm spending the night at my grandma's , and she doesn't have wifi , but has a computer that is super slow but supposed to have hi-speed internet *insert confused and sad girl here*(started out to stay because I wanted to watch Teen Wolf , & I have DirecTV) but Friday I actually got the BEST. TV. SURPRISE. EVER. It came back, so no fear whatsoever concering the Teen Wolf situation(: 

**But fear not, I will be back Tuesday, so maybe a new chapter ?  
**

**Oh – wait , I'm going to my mom's work tomorrow , so if I have time and patience tonight, I'll write another chapter & maybe post it tomorrow afternoon around 3:00 or 4:00 ? Keep checking , haha ! Well , thanks to all the subs, commenters, fans & encouragers ! You are what keeps me writing(; Seriously . –Haley(; **


	25. Impossible

**I LOAF MY READERS SO MUCH ! SO DID I SHOCK Y'ALL ? I think , yessss ?**

Well , I really LUFF you guys , coz it's 1:48 as I write this A/n(; 

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Impossible**

xXx

Blond hair, blue eyes. About a month and a half old. Kicking its feet. But instead of it being a little baby boy. It's a little girl. Who looks exactly like Wade, but her face is chubbier. And she's dressed in a pink onesie. On her shirt, pinned with a silver pin, is a note.

_Dear Katniss/Peeta Mellark/Everdeen, _

_This may not be your son, but it is your DNA. Think of this as Wade's sister. His twin sister. Here, in the Capitol, we have miraculous tools. This is one of them. Now, you have both a daughter and a son. Your son is in the best of an environment, hoping mommy and daddy will come home with his new baby sister.  
_

_With dearest regards and good luck wishes, _

_President Cornelius Snow_

She looks **exactly** like Wade. This isn't happening. This isn't possible, or even true. You can't _clone _a baby. It's _impossible_.

I touch the little girl's cheek, and see it's not some sick, cruel joke, and it's not even Wade dressed as a girl. I see something else by her leg. It's a picture. The frame on the outside is thick and white. The picture in the middle is my son. Wade Aiden Mellark.

The baby looks up at me, her bright blue eyes the exact same shade as Peeta's, and it makes me want to burst into tears.

I didn't give birth to her. I don't know who she is.

But I can't deny the fact that that's my DNA. She looks exactly like Wade.

Does she even have a name?

I look down and see the bag with the number twelve written on it. I peer inside, and see Peeta's medicine. This is too much. I can't handle this.

I almost want to leave the little girl here, on top of the cornucopia to die, but I realize that that would find me a cell in Hell. I push the blanket over top of her head, and careful make my way to the edge of the forest. How did a baby even get into this death trap?

I walk, and finally, when I'm by the river where I found Peeta, I burst into tears. It's not very brave of me, and it makes me feel like a piece of crap, but I can't help it.

I'm emotional. There's a baby girl in my one hand, and in the other, there's a bag with Peeta's medicine in it. God, _Peeta_. What the hell am I going to tell him whenever he wakes up and I'm tending to a baby that's not even ours. Well, that we didn't create. Well – oh my God, I don't even know what she _is_. Is she something that the capitol created to put us in a trap? Is she a toy? Is she _really_ Peeta and I's DNA?

I walk faster, realizing that Peeta needs this medicine.

Whenever I find the cave, I walk in quietly, and find the spot next to Peeta. I sit down next to him, and finally realize that I need to inspect the baby. This kid could be like a robot or something. I sigh, and light a fire before I do anything. I listen to the soft breathing of Peeta. I start the fire and look over to see Peeta. And he's not sleeping.

"Well, hello there, Katniss." He says.

I sigh, "Peeta, I'm fine. I got the medicine."

He groans, "I told you to stay here. What'd you use to knock me out?" Peeta asks as he yawns, and gives me an annoyed look, "A _big_ rock?"

"Peeta, just…listen." I whisper, breathless and tired and overwhelmed. "I-I got the medicine in the bag…but…" I can't even say the words. I burst into tears, and grab the baby carrier, and push it in front. The blanket's not lifted up, so you can't tell it's the girl and not the boy.

"W-W-W-W-Wade…?" he stutters. And suddenly, he rips up the blanket, to reveal the little girl that looks exactly like him. He looks at me, shocked. "What the hell is that?"

I gulp and find the note that I put in the bottom of the carrier's basket. I hand him the note, as I pick up the little girl from the carrier. She squeals a little, and grins a big, toothless grin at me. I sigh, and careful start to take off her clothes. She's wearing a diaper, and I take that off too. It's clean, and I see nothing. I touch her skin, and feel the softness.

She's a real, true baby.

I sigh, and put her clothes back on, after I put a new diaper on, from the small stash of diapers in the bottom of the carrier. Peeta sighs, and looks at me and the baby.

"Do you think this is real?" He asks.

I really don't know. "I-I don't know." I shakily answer. The baby, who is Peeta and Wade in a nutshell, yawns, and closes her small eyelids. "Peeta…she looks exactly like Wade. What are we going to do? Does she even have a name?"

He sighs, and looks at her. "Can I see her?" he asks softly.

I nod, and carefully hand him the baby.

He looks down at the baby that is supposed to be our daughter. "It's a girl version of Wade, Katniss."

I bite my bottom lip.

"Katniss," he whispers softly, as he cradles the little girl in his arms, "like it or not – she's Wade's sister now. She's…" he sighs softly, bringing the baby close to him, pressing her against his chest for warmth, and he shoots me a soft look to hand him a blanket, "she's ours. She's our daughter."

**a/n: SO MANY COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTE(; You guys are the best, likers, commenters, favoriters, etc. (: SERIOUSLY , I LOAF YOU LIKE PEETA LOAFS BREADDDD :D SO , this chapter IS SUPER vital !**

**Do you think that Katniss&Peeta should keep the baby after they get out of the arena and raise her with Wade? WHAT DO YOU THINK –Haley(:**


End file.
